un corazon lastimado
by haru no bara
Summary: Cuatro personas, dos bodas bastantes cerca, ambos felices ya que la vida le sonreía o eso pensaban hasta aquella noche la cual se enterarían de una cruel realidad Kagakuro -aokise- aokuro- kagaKise
1. Chapter 1

para Kagami no podía creer en lo feliz que podía ser, tan pero tan feliz, era un jugador profesional además bastante famoso el cual comenzó su carrera cuando estaba en la universidad, una prestigiosa universidad que lo había reclutado para que entrara al área de deportes con una beca la cual cubría todos sus gastos cosa que obvio acepto, en aquella universidad se encontró a varios de la Kiseki no sedai como a Midorima, a Akashi, a Kise eso si cada uno estudiaba diferentes cosas como el primero medicina, el segundo negocios y el último aunque sea algo difícil de creer reposteria, todos aquellos durante los años de universidad entablaron una especie de amistad, cosa que nunca imagino Kagami pues hablar con total naturalidad con el emperador era algo que su mente nunca hubiera pensado pero así era. Durante aquel tiempo tuvo que ayudar en varias ocasiones a Kise cosa que hizo que Kagami aprendiera varias recetas las cuales realizaba para crear nuevos postres los cuales le daba a su novio, si aquel peli celeste el cual tras varios intentos de poder decirle lo que sentía aceptó salir con él desde aquel dia el fue el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que por fin podía estar con su sombra, su querida sombra que lo acompañó en la alegría y en la tristeza siempre a su lado, aquella persona que dentro de 2 semanas sería su esposo, aún podía recordar cuando se lo propuso, en la alegría que sintió cuando este aceptó, también recordo lo contento que se puso cuando Kise le dijo que se casaría, si el rubio llevaba una relación un poco más larga con Aomine, además recordaba el abrazo que casi lo mata pero estaba feliz que aquella bola rubia estuviera con esa alegría aunque sus matrimonios debían de mantenerse en secreto ya que sería un gran escándalo de prensa y ambos querían que aquello fuera más íntimo. Volviendo a la realidad nuestro querido pelirrojo se encontraba caminando por las calles para llegar a cierto parque en donde se encontraría con sus amigos para planificar una pequeña sorpresa que le daría su novio

Kagamicchi por aquí-dijo Kise moviendo su mano-

no importa cuanto intenta ocultarme siempre adivinas-dijo el tigre mientras saludaba a los demás-

es muy fácil saber que eres tu Kagamicchi-dijo con una sonrisa-

y bien Taiga para que nos llamaste-pregunto Akashi mientras tanto sus compañeros de Seirin, los de la Kiseki no sedai y algunas parejas de estos lo miraban queriendo saber la respuesta-

pues verán ustedes saben que hoy es mi aniversario con Tetsuya además que ya no falta mucho para mi boda y pues queria hacer una fiesta sorpresa con todos ustedes ya que son mis amigos-dijo algo apenado-

waaaa que tierno eres Kagamicchi-dijo a punto de abrazarlo pero este lo detuvo haciendo que Kise mostrará un puchero-

Bakagami cuenta con nosotros para aquello-dijo Riko con una sonrisa mientras todos aceptaban con mucho gusto la celebración que se realizaría-

Kise y Aomine-pregunto Kagami mientras compraba las últimas cosas para la celebración

Aominecchi dijo que no podía venir ya que tenía entrenamiento y saldría bastante tarde-le respondió ya que tanto Aomine como Kagami eran jugadores profesionales del basket-

me hubiera gustado que estuviera también-dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas y junto a todos iban a la casa que había comprado Kagami para vivir junto a su pareja-

al estar frente a la puerta Kagami hizo un gesto para que todos se quedaron en silencio para luego abrir lentamente la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, lentamente todos entraron al hogar percatándose que se escuchaba una especie de melodía bastante relajante cosa que extraño al tigre porque si recordaba nunca su amado colocaba aquello pero eso no le tomo importancia ya que quería encontrar a su pareja para sorprenderlo, pero algo extraño era que no lo encontraba en ningun lado

debe de estar en la habitación-pensaba Kagami mientras subía las escaleras seguido algunos pasos atrás por sus amigos ya que no querían perderse la cara de sorpresa del peli celeste al verlos-

Kagami llegó a la habitación la cual tenía la puerta un poco abierta por lo que lentamente la abrió quedando totalmente Shockeado por lo que veía, sus amigos se preocuparon ya que no veían lo que había dentro pero si podían ver que Kagami no se movía era como si ni siquiera respirara

Kagamicchi que suc…-no termino ya que al ver lo que el tigre estaba viendo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran pues dentro estaba Aomine y Kuroko a punto de sacarse la ropa interior mientras se besaban con pasión cosa que se detuvo al escuchar al rubio-

Kuroko porque-pregunto Kagami saliendo del Shock-

Kagami-kun no es lo que…

NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO SI ESTAS EN LA CAMA A PUNTO DE ACOSTARTE CON OTRA PERSONA-gritaba haciendo que todos supieran lo que pasaba- DESDE CUANDO KUROKO DESDE CUANDO ME ENGAÑAS CON AOMINE-preguntó intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran-

yo….yo...yo…-intentaba decir pero las palabras no le salían-

SOLO RESPONDE AQUELLO KUROKO

un año y medio -respondió el moreno haciendo que Kise se tensara al igual que Kagami-

espera a...A….aominecchi no estas mintiendo-decía entrecortado Kise pues ellos llegaban tres años y medio juntos-

KUROKO ES AQUELLO CIERTO-le pregunto mientras no recibía ninguna respuesta del peli celeste haciendo que aquel silencio respondiera a su pregunta- DIABLOS KUROKO PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO, LLEVABAMOS 3 AÑOS...3 AÑOS JUNTOS, QUE TE HICE PARA QUE ME ENGAÑARAS A LA MITAD DE NUESTRA RELACION DIME EN QUE DIABLOS ME EQUIVOQUE PARA QUE ME ENGAÑARAS- gritó mientras golpeaba el marco de la puerta con su mano haciendo que algunas gotas de sangre cayeran al piso. sus amigos no sabían qué hacer pues la situación era bastante dolorosa para ambas personas que tenían delante de ellos-

Kagami-kun yo no….

TU NO QUE KUROKO… QUE DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ME ENGAÑASTE NO QUERIAS HACERLO…. QUE DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ME DECIAS QUE SALDRIAS ERA PARA ACOSTARTE CON AQUELLA PERSONA PARA DESPUES YO ABRAZARTE PENSANDO QUE ERAS SOLO MIO QUE AQUELLA SONRISA Y CUERPO ME PERTENECIAN SOLO A MI TUVO QUE HABERTE GUSTADO VERME DE AQUELLA MANERA TAN ESTUPIDA

hey bakagami no…

CALLATE AOMINE -grito con odio puro haciendo que este no terminara lo que diría-

KUROKO NOS ÍBAMOS A CASAR EN DOS PUTAS SEMANAS NOS CASARIAMOS Y PARA QUE PARA SABER QUE DESPUES ME ENGAÑARÍAS COMO AHORA LO HACES-dijo sin aguantar mas las lagrimas que tenia contenidas haciendo que Kuroko como sus amigos quedarán impactados ya que nunca en su vida habían visto llorar al tigre-SABES AL DIABLO CON TODO, AL DIABLO CON NUESTRA RELACION, AL DIABLO CON LA BODA A LA MIERDA TODO- gritó mientras rápidamente bajaba las escaleras, sus amigos no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar solo escucharon la puerta que era azotada y el sonido de unas llantas que se alejaban rápidamente del lugar, lo único que hicieron fue tomar el delicado y frágil cuerpo del rubio que ya no lloraba pero su mirada era vacía sin vida para después sacarlo de aquel lugar no sin antes mostrar una mirada de decepción a aquellas personas


	2. Chapter 2

Los chicos se dirigían a la casa más cercana que conocían la cual era la de Himuro y Atsushi, al llegar bajaron todos y con ayuda de Kiyoshi y Midorima ayudaron a Kise a entrar en la casa y sentarlo en un sillón, los chicos lo observaron por un rato el rubio no se movía, no tenía ninguna reacción en su rostro parecía un muñeco sin vida, todos se cruzaron las miradas como diciéndose algo la cual todos movieron su cabeza asintiendo y en un momento a otro todos estaban abrazando al rubio como pasándole todo su amor y cariño que sentían

c..c..c…chicos….g…g…g..g..gracias-_susurro Kise al reaccionar y ver a sus amigos tan cerca de él y sentir aquella calidez tan reconfortante, todos lo abrazaron un poco más mientras escuchaban como el rubio se desahogaba, sacaba todo el sufrimiento, la tristeza, aquel dolor que le desgarraba el corazón hasta que se quedó dormido_

Maldición no me contesta-_se quejó Himuro mientras veía como acomodaban a Kise_-

Lo intentare yo-_dijo Riko llamando_\- estúpido Bakagami contesta el teléfono… maldición no lo pesca_-dijo haciendo que los chicos se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban_

En donde se habrá ido Kagamin_\- decía Momoi la cual le había tomado aprecio al pelirrojo cuando ella le había hecho algunas pruebas para que se pudiera quedar con kuroko-_

Ese idiota espero que no le haya pasado nada-_decía Hyuuga mientras Kiyoshi lo abrazaba por la cintura intentando que se relajara_-

Cuiden a Ryouta-_dijo Akashi mirando fugazmente a Midorima ya que tenía una idea en donde podía estar el tigre-_

Akashi toma-_dijo Midorima mientras le entregaba unas llaves-_

Gracias Shintarou-_dijo antes de salir de la casa, los demás solo rogaban que el pelirrojo encontrara al tigre_-

Akashi condujo hasta llegar a un parque el cual tenía una cancha de basket la cual solo la conocían el, Midorima, Kise y Taiga ya que durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la universidad la encontraron y siempre que tenían tiempo los cuatro jugaban, se estaciono y camino hacia él lugar. Al llegar no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver al tigre dentro de la cancha apoyado en una de las paredes, su rostro era idéntico o peor del que tenía Kise, lentamente se dirigió en donde se encontraba ya que pensaba que al sentirlo este escaparía cosa que no fue así pues llego a estar frente a él y este ni siquiera reacciono

Taiga….Taiga….KAGAMI TAIGA-_dijo en voz alta pero nada ninguna respuesta_\- supongo que no tengo otra alternativa- _se dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento le lanza unas tijeras cosa que el cuerpo del pelirrojo reaccionara al instante haciendo que el emperador sonriera ya que sabía que aunque su mente en aquel momento no recordara su cuerpo si lo haría-_Taiga

a…a…Akashi-s_usurro_

si Taiga soy yo-_le respondió guardando las tijeras-_

porque…porque estás aquí-_le pregunto_

Vengo a buscarte Taiga, todos están preocupados por ti-_le respondió-_

Akashi puedo_-le pregunto mientras levantaba las manos, este se acercó mientras sentía como las manos del tigre lo abrazaba con fuerza_\- Akashi dime hice algo malo, me equivoque alguna vez con Kuroko, hice algo mal para que él hiciera aquello-_le pregunta mientras lloraba fuertemente haciendo que el más bajo se estremeciera ya que nunca pero nunca había visto de aquella manera al tigre, ni siquiera cuando su padre había muerto o algunas dificultades que le había presentado la vida nunca, lo había visto llorar sino todo lo contrario andaba siempre con una sonrisa y una fuerza que lo hacía seguir a adelante-_

Tu no has hecho nada malo Taiga-_le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando que se calmara-_

Entonces qué fue lo que paso para que la persona que más amaba me engañara por un año y medio con la persona que consideraba mi amigo, que paso para que la persona que me esforcé para que me tomara en cuenta, la persona que le entregue mi cariño y comprensión, la persona que hice todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para que me dedicara una sonrisa, la persona que estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida hasta mi alma por él, porque me ocurrió esto-_mientras lloraba aún más fuerte sacando todo lo que sentía la angustia la impotencia de saber que la persona que le entregaste tu corazón te engañara vilmente-_

Fue solo que el destino no tenía preparado a Tetsuya entrara en tu vida y que al parecer eso no es lo que te tiene, todo ocurre por un algo Taiga-_dijo Akashi ahora acariciando la cabellera roja del tigre al igual que un niño pequeño cuando se conforta, quería animarlo ya que él mismo le debía al tigre ya que este le ayudo a estar con su pareja, cuando este le confeso que amaba a Kouki, sino fuera por el tigre el no estaría casado con aquella persona y ni este estuviera esperando a sus hijos_\- Hey Taiga te hare la misma propuesta que a Ryouta-_le propuso haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto-_

Kise? Cierto cómo estará?, Sé que él es más sensible, además era el que más emocionado estaba con su matrimonio…que le habrá pasado?, Estará bien?- _se preguntaba internamente mientras se alejaba un poco de Akashi para mirarlo-_

No te preocupes Ryouta está bien ahora se encuentra durmiendo-_le respondió mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el tigre soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio-_ Taiga que te parece salir de este lugar e irte a Estados unidos-_le propuso mirándolo fijamente-_ puedo ayudarse con eso para que vivas nuevamente desde cero

Irme-_pensaba pues aquello no era una mala idea, necesita alejarse de este lugar y poder pensar con tranquilidad, poder dejar que todo aquello se marchara de una vez y aquel lugar que le ofrecía Akashi era fantástico, sabía que tendría que nuevamente esforzarse ya que en aquel lugar no le importaba que fueras un famoso o algo parecido, tendrías que esforzarte al igual que los otros para alcanzar un puesto en el equipo cosa que le resultaba interesante además ya no había nada que lo mantuviera en este lugar-_ está bien Akashi acepto irme ya que no estaría más tomar nuevos retos-_dijo con una sonrisa eso si aun con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas_-

Entonces hare todo para que este lo más antes posible, ahora vamos que los demás deben de estar por querer matar a alguien de lo preocupado que están -_dijo haciendo que el tigre soltara una pequeña risita, con algo de dificultad se paró y camino junto con Akashi se dirigió al vehículo para llegar lo más antes que podía a la casa y poder calmar a todas las personas-_vamos Taiga-_le dijo una vez que habían llegado al hogar, este asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta pero al momento de querer abrirla esta se abrió de golpe mostrando así a todos sus amigos los cuales se lanzaron al pelirrojo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio_

Bakagami nos tenías preocupados-_decían todos mientras lo abrazaba-_

Lo siento chicos y gracias –_les dijo cariñosamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual se fue al instante pues cayo dormido_-

Mira que quedarse dormido, bueno por lo menos está sano y salvo-_dijo hyuuga-_

Kagamin debe de estar bastante cansado con todo esto_-dijo Momoi mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de apoyo a Kagami-_

Será mejor llegarlo adentro sino se enfermera-_propuso Kiyoshi-_

Yo llevo a Kaga-chin-_mientras tomaba con cuidado a Kagami y lo llevaba a la habitación en donde habían acomodado a Kise, lo recostó a su lado mientras que Himuro le colocaba una manta, los demás le dieron una última mirada a sus amigos para después acomodarse como podían en la casa pues nadie quería dejarlos solos_


	3. Chapter 3

**buenos chicos lo primero es agradecer a todas aquellaspersonas que han comentario mi historia, me alegro bastante que les haya gustado**

Lentamente los chicos iban despertando ya que sentían un olor bastante delicioso el cual les abrió el apetito, así que lentamente se iban dirigiendo al lugar de donde provenía aquel exquisito olor

Kagami, Kise se encuentran bien-_preguntaron todos al ver a ambos terminando de preparar el desayuno_

Claro que nos encontramos bien-_respondieron ambos con una sonrisa pero los chicos sabían que no era así por aquellos ojos rojos y un poco hinchados que los delataban que hace un tiempo atrás ambos habían llorado nuevamente, todos prefirieron no decirles nada-_

Chicos yo…gracias por lo de ayer-_dijo apenado Kagami-_

Esto es para agradecerles-_agrego Kise-_

Chicos son unos amores-_dijeron tanto Riko como momoi las cuales se lanzaron a los brazos de los chicos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con ambas chicas abrazándolos-_

Con algo así no hay de que-_respondieron los demás al ver el exquisito desayuno que estaba listo-_

Vamos chicos párense para comenzar a comer que ya no aguanto-_dijo Teppei ayudando a ambos a colocarse de pie, para así comenzar a desayunar entre bromas y risas haciendo que ambos aunque fuera por algunas horas se olvidaran de todos sus problemas-_

Taiga porque no contestabas ayer-_le pregunto Himuro-_

Pues porque tire mi teléfono al lago del parque en donde me encontraba al igual que el anillo-_dijo para luego tomar unas tostadas mientras todos miraban su mano viendo que en realidad el anillo no estaba, vieron disimuladamente la mano de Kise viendo que igual que Kagami no lo tenía-_

Debe de estar en las alcantarillas-_menciono Kise haciendo que varios recordaran como tanto el tigre como el rubio mostraban con una alegría aquellos anillos de compromiso, de la felicidad que demostraban en esos tiempos los cuales se destruyeron- _chicos no estén así_-les dijo ya que vio las caras tristes de varios-_

Akashi sobre lo que me dijiste ayer me gustaría saber si se puede realizar todos dentro de cuatro días-_le pregunto Kagami haciendo que todos miraran a Akashi_-

Si así lo quieres Taiga lo hare, tendré todo listo para que viajes a Estados Unidos-_le dijo-_

QUEEEEEEEE-_dijeron todos en voz alta pues no estaban enterados que el emperador le había hecho aquella propuesta también al tigre_-

Pues chicos decidí tomar aquella propuesta de Akashi pues creo que es mejor que me aleje de este lugar y me relaje un poco además de calmar y olvidar lo que paso pero no quiere decir que los olvide o me distancie de ustedes por eso me gustaría poder contar con ustedes-_dijo Kagami mientras bajaba la vista-_

Pero que dices bakagami-_dijo Hyuuga golpeándole la espalda_-por supuesto que puedes contar con nosotros además te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes, cierto chicos

Claro que si-_respondieron todos con una sonrisa la cual Kagami respondió con una de vuelta-_

Nee Akashicchi a mí también me gustaría hacer lo mismo que Kagamicchi_-le menciono-_

Esta bien Ryouta-_dijo mientras los chicos animaban a ambos ya que aquello les serviría bastante al poder alejarse de aquellos problemas-_

Los días que estuvieron los chicos fue entre risas y diversión, la mayoría de la veces salían a lugares para poder relajarse y no dejar que los chicos pensaran en aquello que les rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, en aquellos ratos acompañaron a ambos a comprarse ropa ya que ninguno volvería a sus casas lo cual tomo algo de tiempo pues Kise comenzó a combinar varios diseños y estilos, hubo un momento que casi eran descubiertos pero gracias a dios que no fue así ya que hubiera sido desastroso que en pleno centro comercial se encontraran con el famoso modelo y basquetbolista ni se lo querían ni imaginar que hubiera pasado aunque más de una mirada de parte de mujeres y hombres se habían robado

El tiempo se pasó volando llegando el día en que ambos debían partir, todos sus amigos se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedirse de sus amigos, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos aunque ya se lo esperaban del poder que tenía un Akashi

Taiga no se te queda nada, llevas todo, tu teléfono, tu pasaporte que más que mas-_decía Himuro mientras Kagami soltaba una pequeña sonrisa-_

Tranquilo Tatsuya llevo todo_-dijo con una sonrisa_-Murasakibara cuídalo mucho cuñadito-_le dijo haciendo que himuro se sonrojara-_

Claro que lo hare Kaga-chin-_le respondió mientras abrazaba al pelinegro-_

Tatsuya quiero sobrinos

TAIGA-_le gritaba completamente rojo-_

Cuídate mucho Bakagami-_le decían todos los de Seirin bueno no todos faltaba un personaje que no han sabido nada de él durante esos días-_

Claro que lo hare, espero que me visiten-_les respondió-_

Claro que lo haremos idiota-_le respondió Hyuuga-_

Kagamin cuídate mucho-_le dijo con una sonrisa_-

Tu también momoi también quiero decirte que tu comida ha mejorado así que dile a Kasamatsu que no se preocupe

Enserio gracias Kagamin-_dijo bastante alegre-_

Akashi gracias por todo si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme-_dijo pues le debía una al emperador-_

Claro lo tendré en mente_-le respondió mientras todos veían como el tigre había firmado un pacto con el mismo diablo_-

Kagamicchi cuídate mucho, te llamare, te mandare mensajes siempre_-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-_

Está bien kise, te llamare también_-mientras lentamente el rubio se separaba_-cuídate mucho kise, no hagas tonteras_-le dijo mientras escuchaba que su vuelo estaba a punto de partir al igual que el vuelo de kise-_

Bueno chicos hasta pronto-_se despidieron ambos para comenzar a caminar a sus respectivos aviones, ambos estaban sentados al lado de la ventana mientras escuchan las indicaciones que estaban dando antes de despegar_-

Adiós para siempre Kuroko-_susurro Kagami mientras su avión tomaba vuelo-_

Hasta siempre Aomine-_dijo Kise mirando como el suelo cada vez se alejaba de él-_


	4. Chapter 4

Durante el vuelo nuestro tigre no descanso ni comió solo miraba la ventana mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar, solo reacciono cuando escucho la voz de la azafata diciendo que habían llegado, lentamente bajo del avión para buscar sus cosas saliendo así al frio de las calles mientras contemplaba como el cielo iba oscureciendo, camino por las conocidas calles hasta llegar a un edificio en donde estaba el departamento que heredó de su padre cuando este murió, tomo el ascensor hasta llegar a la última planta en donde estaba su nuevo hogar, al llegar dejo sus cosas para dirigirse a la gran sala de estar que había pues el lugar era de por si más grande comparado con su antiguo departamento, se dirigió a la gran ventana abriendo las cortinas y las ventanas permitiendo que el aire frio de la noche entrara al lugar, Kagami se quedó viendo la vista de aquel cielo nocturno, el cual sentía que lo dejaba hacer lo que había estado reteniéndolo para que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello y se preocupara, finas gotas de agua iban cayendo por sus mejillas silencioso pero cada vez iban aumentando al igual que los quejidos que hacia el tigre no se dio cuenta en qué momento se encontraba en el suelo con ambas manos en su rostro mientras la lagrimas salían y salían como si intentaran sacar un poco del dolor que sentía ese pobre cuerpo, aquel dolor que lo carcomía desde que vio aquello, aquel dolor que no podía demostrar frente a sus amigos los cuales intentaban por todos sus medios que no pensaran aquello, él lo sabía por ello intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mostrar una sonrisa pero al caer de la noche los recuerdos y pesadillas inundaban su mente haciendo que cada vez despertara agitado y que las lágrimas aunque pocas ya que no quería que lo vieran así caían por sus mejillas, pero ahora podía expresar aquello, esa agonía que tenía muy adentro de su corazón destrozado que fue roto de la manera más horrible por la persona que por primera vez se enamoró, sabía que aunque llorara, gritara hasta que no le saliera la voz, aunque rompiera cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso aquel hecho no cambiaría, de que la persona que amo, de aquel peli celeste que lo había enamorado incorregiblemente lo había engañado, cuantas veces se había acostado en esa cama que pensaba que solo compartía con su futuro esposo sin saber cuántas veces este la uso con el moreno

_MALDICION-_grito mientras golpeaba el suelo_-MALDICION MALDICION m…mal….mald….maldic…..maldi….cio..n -_decía cada vez más entrecortado por las lágrimas que habían aumentado en aquel momento_\- si hay que sentir esto no volveré a enamorarme, no entregare mi corazón nuevamente para que cruelmente lo destruyan-_decía muy bajito el tigre mientras hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas aun caían por su rostro. No supo en que momento había amanecido solo lo supo cuando sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro, con lentitud se levantó hasta llegar al baño_\- me veo horrible-_se dijo al verse en el espejo_\- vamos hoy debo de ir a ver a Bob y visitar la tumba de mis padres_-se decía como dándose ánimos para hacer aquello, fue a la ducha para poder bañarse e intentar despejarse aunque aquello sabía que no lo lograría ya cuando decidió salir, camino completamente desnudo hasta donde había dejado sus cosas para colocarse algo de ropa y salir del lugar, camino por aquellas calles que eran tan conocidas hasta llegar al cementerio, lentamente camino hasta llegar a un árbol-_ hola viejo, madre-_dijo agachándose para luego colocar un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas las cuales había comprado unos minutos antes de llegar al lugar_-lo siento viejo al parecer no podre cumplir aquello ya que puede que sepas ya al igual que tu madre que mi matrimonio se fue a la mierda-_dijo con una sonrisa amarga_\- no sé qué hice mal o puede que no este hecho para sentir aquello realmente no lo sé-_mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla_-

Nuestro querido tigre se quedó unos momentos contemplando y hablando en la tumba de sus padres como si estos estuvieran delante de él escuchándolo calmadamente cosa que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor

_Ya viejo, madre tengo que irme, tengo que ir a hablar con Bob-_dijo para después despedirse de ellos y comenzar a caminar a la salida en donde tomo un Taxi para que lo llevara a un edificio_

_Ohhh pero si es el pequeño tigre- _dijo un hombre cercano a los 45 de cabellos negros y ojos verdes-_

_Que tal Bob-_le dijo Taiga al entrar al lugar observando como varias personas estaban practicando_-

_Pensé que no llegarías_\- le dijo mientras le golpeaba la espalda_\- también te digo nuevamente realmente lo siento por lo ocurrido

_No, pasa nada supongo que son cosas que pasan-_dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pues Bob era el único que sabía lo que realmente se debía su estancia en aquel lugar_ _además de sus amigos ya que el hombre era un buen amigo de su padre y lo había conocido desde pequeño así que para el Bob era como un segundo padre-_

_Lo se Tigre pero no significa que no duelan, pero dejemos de eso que te parece conocer a tu nuevo equipo ya sabrás que no lo tendrás fácil y que mis entrenamientos son bastantes duros-_le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Claro que lo sé_-le dijo mientras caminaban en donde estaban todos realizando así las presentaciones, el tigre se llevó bien al instante con los chicos comenzando así con el entrenamiento. Kagami estaba encantado sus compañeros eran fantásticos que hacía que cada vez que jugaban entre ellos se emocionara más y más eso mismo iban para sus compañeros pues no habían visto aquellas capacidades, aquellos movimientos y esos grandes saltos, todos sabían y pensaban que con la entrada del pelirrojo serían más fuertes aunque debían de entrenar más duro si querían serlo-_

_Y como estuvo tu primer día-_le pregunto Bob-_

_Genial- _le respondió Kagami con una sonrisa mientras bebía agua-_

_Que bien, toma-_pasándole varios papeles_\- ahí esta los horarios de los entrenamientos y partidos amistosos que haremos además de otras cosas, ahora vamos que tengo listo tu contrato tigre_-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos iban a una oficina-_

Tras leer lo que decía además una que otra broma con Bob, Kagami firmó el contrato cerrando el acuerdo entre ellos, después de aquello este se dirigió a su casa pues quería llegar y descansar

Estoy muerto-_dijo mientras abría la puerta_

_bienvenido de vuelta Kagami-kun-_escucho el tigre haciendo que este abriera los ojos mirando el lugar el cual estaba igual de como lo había dejado_-

_jajajaj diablos estoy alucinando- _mientras se recargaba en una pared y colocaba su brazo en su rostro_\- que diablos me hiciste Kuroko- _decía mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas_


	5. Chapter 5

Ya 4 meses habían pasado desde que el tigre se mudó, 4 meses que aún no podía sentirse bien aunque las personas en su alrededor pensara que el tigre estaba de las mil maravillas, él lo sabía que aquellas sonrisas que demostraba eran falsas pues no quería preocupar a su nuevo equipo el cual se llevaban bastante bien, durante aquellos meses se hicieron bastante famosos por los partidos que habían ganado en los juegos amistosos y campeonatos, provocando que la prensa los entrevistara en cualquier partido y que las personas los reconociera en cualquier lugar que andaban, pues aquello no le molestaba ya que estaba acostumbrado cuando vivía en Japón. Todo este tiempo aún se sorprendida por la capacidad que tenía Akashi pues no había visto ninguna noticia de él ni de Kise en el canal de tenia el cual daban noticias relacionado con Japón, debía de asombrase y a la vez temerle a las capacidades del emperador, Bueno respecto a Kise, este lo llamaba varias veces como lo había prometido, enterándose de lo bien que le estaba yendo en su carrera de modelo cosa que podía asegurar pues hasta aquí habían llegado fotos de él para varias empresas además de entrevistas que realizaba dándose cuenta que el rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones que él aunque eso ya lo sabía, pues aquella sonrisa que daba a las cámaras no era la que usualmente daba Kise, aquella sonrisa era opaca, sin energías, sin aquella alegría que él conocía bastante bien, si aquella sonrisa era fingida, podía hacerse una idea de lo que le pasaba al rubio, que después de su trabajo, llegaba a su hogar en que aquella sonrisa se desvanece para dar a paso una expresión triste y angustiada por los recuerdos y pesadillas que lo atormentan hasta hoy en día pues aquello era lo que sentía cada vez que llegaba a su hogar después del entrenamiento o los partidos. Además de Kise había recibido varias llamadas de sus amigos enterándose de varias cosas de como él bebe que espera Furi es una linda mujercita, de cómo Momoi se casaría no al instante sino en unos años más cosa que hizo prometer como miles de veces al tigre que asistiría y que sería el padrino de la boda, de como Tatsuya, Hyuuga y Takao serían los próximos en ser madres pues los tres tenían unas semanas de embarazo, aquello lo sorprendió pero se alegró al instante por ellos pues aquello era una bendición, una hermosa bendición, y sobre Kuroko no ha tenido noticias de él durante todo este tiempo, con Aomine sabía que seguía jugando por las noticias que deban sobre él cosa que al solo escucharla cambiaba el canal o apagaba la televisión. Gracias a la fama que había conseguido en este tiempo varias mujeres y hombres intentaban cautivar su corazón cosa que este rechazaba al instante pues como la promesa que se había hecho había cerrado su corazón en un cofre bajo miles de llaves para que nadie volviera a abrir aquella caja para luego lastimarlo, tampoco tenía aventuras pues aquello no era de su naturaleza aunque sus compañeros lo molestaban varias veces con ello prefería estar solo, no quería ninguna compañía menos una que sea amorosa

_Hey Red tiger camina-_dijo un castaño el cual llegaba una gorra, unos lentes de sol, una polera blanca y unos jeans oscuros el cual entro ansioso a una tienda-_

_alguien que me diga porque aceptamos la propuesta de Carl-_pregunto el tigre que al igual que el castaño llevaba una gorra ocultando sus cabellos, unas gafas de sol, una sudadera negra con unos jeans claros-_

_nos pillo con la guardia baja-_dijeron sus compañeros suspirando pues sabían que el castaño amaba ir de comprar y hacer que todos los miembros del equipo se probaran sus conjuntos-_

_hey chicos vamos muévanse-_gritaba el castaño desde la puerta haciendo que los chicos se movieran_

_ toma Kagamicchi vamos pruébatelo más que seguro te quedara perfecto**-**_escucho Kagami haciendo que moviera su cabeza de un lado para otro-_

_pasa algo red tiger-_le pregunto el castaño con el conjunto en la mano-_

_no nada-_dijo mientras tomaba la ropa e ingresaba al probador_\- por un momento me pareció que estaba con Kise jajaja realmente se parecen-_pensaba mientras soltaba una risita al imaginarse al rubio en una de las tantas salidas que había sido arrastrado-_

_ohh sabía que te vendría aquella ropa-_dijo Carl a ver al tigre con una polera blanca con una letras de color negro junto con un dragón del mismo color, unos jeans oscuros algos ajustados provocando que varias de las vendedoras soltaran un suspiro al verlo-_ bien lo llevaremos ahora pruébate esto-_le dijo pasándole otro conjunto el cual Kagami suspiro pesadamente mientras lo tomaba y volvía a entrar al probador al igual que sus compañeros pues no había como contradecir a aquel castaño cuando se trataba de ropa además debía de admitir que los conjuntos que escogía están bastante buenos_

_Hey chicos que hora es- _pregunto el peli azul ya una vez que terminaron con ese infierno-_

_pues las 4_\- le respondió un peli negro haciendo que todos se colocaran de pie al instante pues solo le quedaban 30 minutos para llegar al gimnasio y comenzar con la practica además que hoy tendrían un juego amistoso-_

_mierda vamos Kuu conduce más rápido-_le decían los chicos mientras el rubio conducía lo más rápido que podía-_

_eso estoy haciendo- _les respondió mientras giraba algo brusco haciendo que los chicos se agarraran a cualquier cosa pues pensaban que saldrían por la ventana-_

_recuérdenme nunca más salir con Carl y subirme al auto de Kuu cuando estemos a punto de retrasarnos-_dijo el peli azul mientras los demás asentían y escuchaban las protestas de ambos chicos que fueron nombrados_-

_hasta que llegan, vamos vayan de una vez a cambiarse para comenzar con el calentamiento ya que no falta mucho que llegue su oponente_-les dijo Bob haciendo que los chicos se fueran a los vestuarios-_

_y quienes son nuestros oponentes-_pregunto el tigre mientras se colocaba el uniforme de su equipo el cual era azul oscuro con unos diseños en blanco-_

_pues por lo que se es un equipo fuerte-_dijo el peli azul-_

_Ohhh enserio Kei, entonces esto será interesante-_dijo Kuu-_

_ya saben aunque sean fuertes no debemos confiarnos debemos de atacar desde el principio-_dijo el peli negro el cual respondía con el nombre de Kai_-

_si capitán-_respondieron los chicos para luego salir del lugar para comenzar a calentar, tras los 10 minutos de calentamiento había llegado el equipo rival los cuales lo miraban como si fueran poca cosa lo que provocó el enojo de un castaño y del capitán_

_Chicos-_dijo Kai haciendo que todos lo miraran_-desde el principio- _les dijo haciendo que todos entendieran el mensaje comenzando así el partido-_

Y tal como había dicho el capitán los chicos desde el principio atacaron a su rival sin compasión mostrando algunos de sus trucos dejándolo al equipo contrario sorprendido y a la vez vulnerable al ver al fuerza que tenían, la agilidad de un castaño provocaba que los pases del equipo contrario fueran robados fácilmente, los pases del peli negro hacían maravillas, la velocidad del peli azul bloqueaba perfectamente a sus enemigos, la defensa de un rubio provocaba que los tiros fueran bastante difíciles de realizar y los grandes saltos a largas distancias de un pelirrojo provocaba que realizara canastas de 3 puntos además de hacerlo imposible de bloquear

_bien hecho red Tiger-_decían los chicos mientras le daban los cinco al tigre-_

_entrenador al parecer están bastante animados-_dijo un peli plateado mientras los demás asentían-_

_cierto pero aquello fue por encender el enojo de Kai y Carl-_dijo Bob con una sonrisa pues conocía a sus chicos y lo que más le hacían enojar es que lo vieran como menos pues aquellos chicos aman jugar el basket más que nadie que ha conocido por eso se esfuerzan sobremanera en los entrenamientos-_

_bueno ya sabemos cómo terminara esto-_dijeron los del banco mientras escuchaban el silbato avisando que el partido había terminado mostrando un marcador con demasiada ventaja de parte del equipo del tigre los cuales obviamente ganaron-_

_bien hecho chicos fue un hermoso juego-_dijo con una sonrisa Bob_-

_gracias entrenador-_respondieron todos con una sonrisa mientras escuchaban las felicitaciones de sus amigos para después ingresar a las duchas y poder cambiarse para luego poder descansar ya que con cada juego amistoso o campeonatos se les daban 2 días para que descansaran-_

El tigre después de despedirse de todos, se dirigió a su casa, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la solitaria casa

_deja de pensar en aquello deja de pensar-_se decía ya que los recuerdos comenzaban a surgir en su mente, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse a dormir encendiendo por el momento la televisión para que aquellos malos recuerdos lo dejaran de una vez. Comió observando un partido de basket para después irse a dormir intentando que su mente no le jugara una mala pasada con aquellos sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas-_

**Al día siguiente**

El tigre tuvo que despertar de su tranquilo sueño al sentir el timbre tocar varias veces, lo que lentamente se dirigió a la puerta viendo a un hombre el cual le entregaba una caja para luego firmara un papel el cual corroboraba que había recibido el paquete

_que será esto-_pensó el tigre mientras abría la caja encontrándose con un lindo tigre de peluche que en su cabeza tenía una coronita_\- y esto_-lo tomo haciendo caer una nota la cual recogió y comenzó a leer_

**_Kagamicchi FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

**_Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para darte un gran abrazo pero por_**

**_El trabajo no puedo T.T pero como mi reemplazante te envió aquel regalo_**

**_Espero que les des un gran abrazo pensando en mí_**

**_Espero que tengas un gran día y Kagamicchi desde hoy espera con ansias _**

**_tu cumpleaños pues todos los años te llegaran uno parecido a aquello_**

**_Feliz Cumpleaños Kagamicchi_**

**_Muchos abrazos y besos_**

**_Atte: Kise Ryouta_**

_Cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños… ese idiota….gracias -_susurro el tigre mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad que hace 4 meses no se había visto en su rostro acompañado con un pequeño sonido de algo que estaba rodeado de miles de cosas iguales a ello el cual sin que su dueño se diera cuenta comenzó lentamente a abrirse-_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuantos días habían pasado, cuantos meses ya había perdido la cuenta de aquello, solo sabía que aquella decoración que adornaba las calles era la segunda vez que lo había visto concluyendo si lo pensaba a que llevaba en aquel lugar dos años, dos años que aquellas pesadillas no lo dejaban que aquellas dulces palabras y acciones que había visto en aquel tiempo no eran más que vil mentiras que él como idiota se las creyó, creyó en cada una de esas palabras sin saber que aquella persona lo engañaba, que mientras él lo esperaba en su casa o intentaba salir lo más antes que podía de su trabajo aquella persona se acostaba con su mejor amigo, aquel peli celeste con el que siempre conversaba, el que siempre le contaba lo feliz que se encontraba al lado del moreno sin saber que aquella persona a las pocas horas después se encontraba en la cama junto con su ex futuro esposo, cuantas veces habrá sido un idiota, cuantas veces aquellos dos se habrán reído en su cara, debía de imaginárselo que bastante pues no por nada lo habían engañado durante un año y medio, no por nada había tenido una venda en los ojos pensando que nadie era mejor y perfecto que aquel moreno, no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga pues las lágrimas ya no salían tras tantas noches en vela llorando intentándose quitar aquel sufrimiento que a pesar de los años aún seguía en su rostro, podía notar las miradas de las personas sobre él, lo único que esperaba que nadie le reconociera con todo lo que se puso para evitar aquello y que el frio se colara en su cuerpo, pues cada día se le hacía un poco difícil el poder salir cuando no tenía algún trabajo que realizar, si miraba a su alrededor podía encontrar varios anuncios con su rostro, realmente se había convertido en un famoso modelo solicitado por muchos para que participara en sus campañas, cosa que lo hacía feliz pues lo único que lograba que aquellos pensamientos se fueran era su trabajo además de poder hablar con sus amigos y el tigre aquello lo hacía olvidar de todo y reír como siempre lo hacía en especial en las conversaciones sin sentido que tenía con el pelirrojo, se detuvo al sentir como su celular sonaba cosa que saco para contestar

_hey Kise-_decían desde la otra línea-_

_sempai tanto tiempo sin escucharlo-_le dijo emocionado-_

_bueno kise tengo algo que decirte

_pues diga sempai_-le dijo mientras caminaba por un parque-_

_pues me casare con Satsuki en los primeros días de diciembre del año que viene, así que quiero que traigas tu trasero aquí y estés cuando diga el acepto ya que este matrimonio no se realizara si no está presente el padrino_-le dijo Yukio con una sonrisa pues sabía que en la otra línea su amigo debía de estar emocionado_-

_claro que no faltare sempai, estaré de los primeros para celebrar por su unión-_le respondió-_

_eso espero Kise, cierto me encontré con tu madre me dijo que te cuidaras y que le mandaras saludos a Kagami-_le respondió antes de despedirse-_

_así que el otro año-_susurro pues aquello aun le sorprendía pues por lo que sabía momoi se enamoró de su sempai cuando este un día cualquiera le ofreció un helado ya que al parecer había comprado de mas, se despidió de ella sin darse cuenta de quién era dejando a la peli rosada sonrojada por aquel acto, poco tiempo le basto para que momoi supiera de muchas cosas de su sempai, el cual con un gran esfuerzo de ella el peli negro acepto salir con ella conllevando a lo que pasa ahora, su sempai poco le importo que momoi fuera un asco en la cocina, aquello se podía arreglar fácilmente por ello no se preocuparía por pequeñas cosas, en cambio momoi le pidió ayuda al tigre para que le ayudara en la cocina la que junto con el ayudaron a la peli rosada_-el amor llega con la persona que nunca esperabas que fuera-_se dijo mientras observaba una cancha-_

**_Hey kise que te parece un 1 a 1_**-_escucho claramente el rubio provocando que su cuerpo girara al instante-_

_es imposible que Kagamicchi estuviera aquí-_se dijo al ver que el dueño de aquella voz que hace poco había escuchado no se encontraba en ninguna parte_-quiero jugar con Kagamicchi como lo hacíamos antes-_susurro con un poco de tristeza al recordar aquellas tardes en que jugaban después de la universidad-_

Nuestro querido Kise siguió caminando por aquel parque hasta que nuevamente se celular volvió a sonar

_alo ryou-chan_-se escuchó una dulce voz-_

_hola mamá-_le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa-_

_mi pequeño espero que estés bien, que estés comiendo bien y que no hallas hecho nada malo-_le decía provocando que Kise soltara una pequeña risita-_

_estoy bien mamá no tienes que preocuparte

_siempre me preocupare de mi bebe-_le dijo con cariñ_o- mi amor te llamo para desearte una feliz navidad aunque halla falte un día más bueno aquello no importa

_gracias mamá para ti también-_le respondió pues sabía que este día en donde estaba su familia ya debían de estar festejando_-

_gracias cariño, también recuerda de mandarles muchos saludos y abrazos a Tai-chan, dile que cuando regrese que venga a visitarnos ya que tu padre y yo queremos verlo

_está bien le diré a Kagamicchi cuando lo llame-_le dijo-_

_ahh también dile que mi propuesta sigue en pie, que si quiere ser parte de nuestra familia, ya que sabes que tu padre y yo estaremos felices de saber que te cases con Tai-chan

_MAMÁ-_dijo en voz alta Kise haciendo que algunas personas que había en el lugar lo mirara-_

_jejeje solo dile de mi propuesta, cuídate mucho cariño y recuerda darles los saludos a mi futuro yerno-_le dijo antes de cortar_

_ella no cambiará- _pensó pues toda su familia amaba al tigre, en especial su madre que al verlo unos de los varios días en que le enseñaba a Kise algunos postres que debía hacer le encanto el tigre, sus hermanas les paso lo mismo más cuando probaron los postres hechos por Kagami, recordaba que sus hermanas y su madre lo habían ofrecido_ _al tigre para que fuera su esposo hasta su padre no había puesto ningún pero cuando dijeron aquello, sino todo lo contrario le había dicho a Kagami que dejaba su hijo en sus manos, con Aomine fue todo lo contrario pues sus padres no les agradaba al moreno pero tuvieron que aceptar aquello aunque no quisieran, también recordaba como su madre y sus hermanas pusieron un puchero e hicieron una rabieta al saber que el tigre se iba a casar con el peli celeste_\- será mejor que regrese a casa-_pensó al ver que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse-_

Nuestro querido rubio salió del parque para luego tomar un taxi para llegar a su hogar, tras 30 minutos ya se encontraba en las puertas del edificio, le pago al chofer para luego caminar lentamente hasta el ascensor, con desgano apretó el botón, espero unos minutos hasta que las puertas se abrieron mostrando aquella puerta la que correspondía a su hogar, aún más lento llego a la puerta la cual abrió encontrándose con el lugar a oscuros, encendió las luces viendo el lugar completamente vacío y en silencio

_cálmate ya debes de superar esto_-se dijo mientras caminaba hasta su habitación la cual al entrar vio dos peluches de perros uno con un hueso y el otro con un rostro de estar durmiendo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se le dibujara en el rostro al verlos_\- me pregunto cómo será el de mañana_-pensaba una vez recostado en su cama jugando con los peluches que el tigre le había mandado pues él igual comenzó a mandar un peluche por su cumpleaños y otro por navidad con una pequeña tarjeta como lo hacía Kise-_ ya quiero ver como es-_susurro mientras se quedaba lentamente dormido pidiendo que aquellas pesadillas no lo atormentaran esta noche-_

**Al día siguiente**

Kise se encontraba con una sonrisa mientras se vestía pues ayer fue la primera vez que sus pesadillas no lo seguían, que aquellos recuerdos con Aomine no aparecían, que aquella oscuridad no lo invadía sino todo lo contrario fue un sueño tranquilo lleno de luz, sin nada que lo perturbara o lo colocara triste, un sueño de él y Kagami jugando basket en una cancha con un hermoso clima, en el se podía observar como él se reía como siempre lo hacía realizando copias perfectas para burlar al pelirrojo el cual después lo bloqueaba con una sonrisa en sus rostro la cual mostraba que en ese momento se divertía bastante, pensó que en realidad estaba jugando ese partido pues podía sentir en carne propia aquella sensación, aquella adrenalina, del ruido de los árboles, de cómo Kagami se reía o le decía varias cosas, y de su risa aquella que no ha logrado realizar durante estos años, realmente se sentía bien pero gracias al despertador supo que aquella sensación solo fue un sueño, un sueño que le encanto

_ohh Kise por fin llegas-_dijo un hombre con una sonrisa-_

_siento por el retraso es que me encontré envuelto en un taco enorme-_le respondió-_

_bueno aquello ya no importa, anda a cambiarte para comenzar con esta sesión-_le dijo mientras Kise asentía y se dirigía al lugar en donde debía cambiarse, tras algunos minutos ya estaba listo para comenzar su trabajo, el cual como todas las veces lo hacía a la perfección sin ningún error realizando todo lo que le pedían dando así termino a la sesión de fotos-_

_Kise-_dijo una mujer una cajita en entre sus brazos-_ esto es pare ti-_le dijo extendiendo la cajita_

_gracias Sayaka-san-_le dijo a su manager mientras tomaba la caja mientras la abría con impaciencia viendo con una gran sonrisa su contenido, tomo aquel perrito de peluche el cual en su pata derecha tenía una flor mientras leía la nota que venía, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo pues sabía que aquellas muestras hacían que kise volviera a como era antes que mostrara aquella radiante sonrisa que al parecer él no se daba cuenta de aquello-_

_nee Kise tengo algo importante que decirte-_le dijo haciendo que el rubio lo viera-_

_dime Sayaka-san-_le dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a aquel peluche_

_pues dentro de unos días tendremos que irnos a Estados Unidos para un gran proyecto el cual estimo que estaremos como un año-_le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Estados Unidos…donde vive Kagamicchi…Podre ver a Kagamicchi_-pensaba sin saber por qué los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cuerpo al escuchar aquella noticia-_


	7. Chapter 7

En un lindo parque se encontraban un grupo bastante grande reunido

_ supongo que ellos no saben de aquello cierto-_dijo un pelinegro con un pequeño peli verde dormido en sus brazos-_

_no creo que haya llegado la noticia en donde se encuentran-_dijo una peli rosada-_

_ojala que sea así, si no….Mamoru, Natsumi no se vayan para allá_\- decía mientras iba a buscar a dos peli morados que salieron corriendo pero se detuvo al ver a su esposo tomaba entre sus brazos a los pequeños-_ gracias Atsushi- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_papi pasa algo malo que se entere el tigre y el lobo-_le pregunto una castaña con ojos bi color a su padre-_

_pues algo así por ello debes de mantenerlo en secreto-_le respondió haciendo que la pequeña se colocara las manitos en su boca provocando que varios sonrieran por eso-_

_me pregunto cómo serán sus reacciones al enteraste de esto-_dijo Furi-_

_Kaga-chin y Kise-chin estarán bastante mal si se enteran-_dijo Atsu mientras le daba unos dulces a sus hijos-_

_pienso lo mismo que Atsushi creo que será un gran golpe si se enteran-agrego Himuro-

_Oha asa predijo que encontraran a alguien que provocara que sus heridas se curen-_dijo Midorima acomodándose los lentes-_

_ojala así sea, pero aun no puedo creer que esos idiotas hayan hecho aquello-_dijo Riko_-

_momoi no sabes nada mas además de lo que ya sabemos-_pregunto Kiyoshi observando con ternura a Hyuuga el cual arreglaba el cabello a su pequeña-_

_solo que las familias tanto de Kuroko como la de Aomine aún no están bastante contestas con lo que se le ocurrió a esos dos-_le respondió-_

_bueno no es de esperarse al saber que sus hijos los cuales se enteraron que engañaban a sus parejas le dijeran que se iban a comprometer frente a todo el mundo-_menciono Hyuuga con una peli negra en sus brazos-_

_ Bueno eso no es todo-_dijo Momoi-_

_no me digas que hay más-_le dijeron-_

_pues al parecer Kuroko esta embarazado-_le dijo haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos-_ me entere que tiene unos días aunque aquello no lo sabe mucha gente

_me alegro que la prensa no se haya enterado de lo que tuvieron Taiga y Ryouta con esos dos-_agrego Himuro-_

_aunque ahora aquellos dos son conocidos como la mejor pareja-_menciono Takao-_

_aunque ambos ni siquiera se preocuparon de Kagamin o de ki-chan, cuando les pregunte porque lo hicieron ambos me dieron la misma respuesta **_" porque me di cuenta que realmente amo a Aomine-kun/Tetsu"_**-_les dijo intentando calmarse al recordar los rostros relajados de ambos cuando lo dijeron sin importarles el daño que le habían hecho a sus dos amigos-_

_Satsuki calma lo hecho, hecho esta, no se puede cambiar nada-_le dijo su futuro esposo-_

_pero Yu-chan ellos no se merecían las lágrimas que Ki-chan y Kagamin derramaron por ellos-_le dijo con un puchero-_

_Kasamatsu tiene razón no se puede hacer nada, puede que esto sea para mejor_-dijo Kiyoshi con una sonrisa-_

_Sat-chan ya tienen las cosas preparadas para el matrimonio-_pregunto Takao-_

_con Yu-chan junto con nuestras familias ya tenemos la mayoría listo, solo nos falta ver mi vestido y hacer las reservaciones y avisarles a los padrinos que lleguen antes de la boda-_dijo con una radiante sonrisa_-

_es bueno saberlo pues el tiempo se pasa volando sin que te des cuenta-_dijo Himuro mientras Takao, Furi y Hyuuga asentían recordando sus propios matrimonios-_

_jajaja ahora que lo dicen recuerdo como Hyuuga estaba todo alterado-_dijo Riko mientras se reía al recordar aquello-_

_yo quiero que aquel día llegue rápido para estar por fin con Yu-chan_-provocando que Kasamatsu se sonrojara-_ también para ver a Ki-chan y Kagamin_-haciendo que todos soltaran una pequeña risita al pensar que en unos cuantos meses más podrían por fin ver nuevamente a sus amigos-_

**Mientras tanto**

Nuestro querido rubio se encontraba con un gran puchero pues gracias a algunos trabajos después de 3 meses pudo recién subir al avión para dirigirse en donde se encontraba el tigre

_vamos Kise no se podía hacer nada-_le decía su manager pues sabia de lo entusiasta que se encontraba el rubio-_

_pero no se vale aquello eran trabajos menores-_le decía aun con el puchero-_

_ten Kise-_le dijo pasándole una Tablet- _sabes darán una maratón de los partidos de un famoso equipo de basket del lugar en donde nos dirigimos, me imagine que te gustaría verlo

_parece interesante-_le dijo tomando la Tablet y colocarse los audífonos pues estaba a punto de comenzar aquello_-

_jejeje al parecer le encanto-_pensó Sayaka con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Kise, pues este tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada no la apartaba ni un segundo de la pantalla y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-_

_se ha vuelto más fuerte-_pensaba emocionado Kise viendo los partidos pues el equipo que se encontraba viendo no era nada más que el equipo en donde se encontraba el tigre, había visto algunas noticias sobre el pero nunca había visto los partidos, por ello no podía evitar que sus ojos lo siguieran cada vez que el pelirrojo tuviera el balón en sus manos, pues al momento de hacerlo pareciera como una melodía comenzara a sonar y que el tigre comenzara a moverse al ritmo de aquella melodía, era emocionante, podía sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban, era como sentirse ahí mismo en aquel lugar viendo realmente el partido-_

**Mientras con nuestro tigre**

Por fin tenia algunos días para él pues con tantos partidos su equipo no había podido descansar mucho que digamos, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comida para seguir viendo las fotos que su hermano le había enviado

_realmente son adorables-_dijo al ver las fotos de sus sobrinos los cuales eran idénticos a Atsushi la única diferencia era que poseían aquel lunar debajo de sus ojos, paso la siguiente mostrando a Takao con una gran sonrisa con un pequeño peli verde de ojos grises el cual sonreía de la misma forma que su madre, siguió con la otra mostrando a la pequeña emperadora con un peluche de león llegando al final a una pequeña peli negra que sonreía tímidamente en la foto, no pudo evitar que su mente por un segundo pensara en cómo sería su hijo, aunque aquello lo descarto pues con su ex pareja siempre mantuvo la precaución de cuidarse pues aquello quería que naciera de ambos tener un hijo. Decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos para leer las noticias encontrándose con algo que sinceramente lo dejo impactado_-vaya no esperaron mucho-_dijo con una sonrisa amarga al ver a Kuroko y Aomine abrazados con una sonrisa mientras con letras grandes decía la mejor pareja del mundo, para después leer que la parejita se había comprometido_\- espero que cierta persona no haya leído esto-_susurro mientras sentía que alguien tocaba la puerta, lentamente se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla encontrándose que no había nadie excepto un tigre de peluche con una tarjeta_\- aun no es mi cumpleaños pero gracias Kise-_se dijo con una sonrisa al leer la tarjeta y tomar el peluche-_

_de nada Kagamicchi-_dijo una voz haciendo que el tigre mirara hacia su izquierda encontrándose con un rubio el cual le sonreía enormemente-_

_K…Kise-_pregunto sin creerse que el rubio se encontraba frente a el-_

_el mismo Kagamicchi-_le dijo mientras con un impulso abrazaba el tigre haciendo que este correspondiera el abrazo sintiendo nuevamente como ahora varias cosas sonaban como si algo se estuviera abriendo en su interior_-


	8. Chapter 8

Aquel abrazo siguió por algunos minutos aunque los implicados fue como una eternidad, una que ninguno se quería separar pero sino lo hacían se vería sospechoso

_Kise porque estas aquí-_le pregunto pues se le hacía extraño que estuviera fuera de su casa-_

_Tengo trabajo así que estaré una buena temporada aquí-_le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Eso quiere decir que vivirá aquí, podre ver a kise-_pensaba el tigre sintiendo una inmensa alegría recorrer su cuerpo_\- sabes en donde te quedaras-_le pregunto haciendo que kise detuviera cualquier movimiento pues este al tomar su maleta había salido disparado a_ _tomar un taxi para llegar al hogar del tigre-_

_Pues...

_No me digas que no tienes en donde quedarte_-haciendo que kise mirara hacia otro lado confirmando lo dicho_-si quieres por que no te quedas aquí-_le propuso sin pensar haciendo que kise antes de pensar su respuesta se encontrara asintiendo en señal de afirmación_

_Porque mi cuerpo se movió solo-pe_nsaron ambos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido_

_Vamos entra no es bueno que te quedes ahí fuera-_mientras kise tomaba su maleta entrando al hogar del tigre_

_Wauuuu Kagamicchi es demasiado grande-_decía mirando por todos lados_

_Yo pensé lo mismo, será mejor que llames a tu manager para decirle que vivirás conmigo-_haciendo que en el rostro de kise se le formara un leve sonrojo al escuchar las últimas palabras_

_Tienes razón kagamicchi_-le respondió mientras que el tigre se iba a la cocina para preparar algo rápido ya que figuro que el rubio pudiera tener hambre_

Ya cuando kise había terminado la llamada y un rico y delicioso olor le llego haciendo que se abriera el apetito, siguiendo el aroma llego a la cocina en donde vio aquellos platillos que se le hacía agua la boca

_Prepare algo ligero ya que debes de tener hambre por el viaje-_le dijo mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa-_

_Kagamicchi te quiero_-le dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del tigre cosa que provoco que este se sonrojara sin saber la razón aunque aquello solo faltaba algunos días más para saber la razón del porque se sentía de aquella manera-_

_lo se ven a comer para ayudarte en tus cosas y mostrarte tu habitación_-le dijo mientras el rubio lo soltaba y como buen niño pequeño se sentó y comenzó a comer aquella deliciosa comida-_

Al terminar comenzaron con el arreglo de la habitación de Kise, entre risas, bromas, conversaciones de lo que habían hecho, sobre sus trabajos entre otras tantas cosas, ya cuando Kise ya se instaló, el tigre le enseño el resto de ahora su casa al rubio además de su horario de entrenamiento y partidos mientras que este también le decía lo mismo sobre su trabajo. Estuvieron hablando y hablando de varias cosas provocando que ambos sin que se dieran cuenta rieran como antes siempre lo hacían y que ahora ya no lo hacían, no se daban cuenta de aquellas carcajadas tan contagiosas, de sus corazones tan acelerados con solo ver la linda y hermosa sonrisa del otro, de lo feliz y completos que se sentían con solo tener a la otra persona a su lado escuchando las miles de cosas que decían, ambos no le dieron importancia a aquel sentimientos que aquellas cajas las cuales estaban bien oculta dentro de su ser dejaba salir apoderándose lentamente de sus cuerpos como un virus se tratara.

Llego la noche y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación para dormir tranquilamente si es que lo lograban. Cerca de las dos de la mañana se podía sentir a alguien que despertó bruscamente. Con su respiración agitada y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, con pasos temblorosos salió de su habitación para caminar hasta cierta puerta la cual se debatió por algunos minutos si abrirla o no cosa que al final la abrió, entro con cuidado hasta acercarse a la cama viendo dormir a aquella persona, lentamente la movió para que este se despertara

_Kagamicchi puedo dormir contigo_-le dijo viendo como el tigre lo miraba medio dormido-_

_una pesadilla-_le pregunto mientras este asentía_-ven-_le dijo abriendo las mantas haciendo que Kise se sonrojara completamente pues el tigre solo dormía con ropa interior, intento desviar la mirada pero no lo logro solo observaba como esos bóxer apretados marcaban el cuerpo del tigre dejando no mucho a la imaginación, subió su_ _mirada hasta el torso viendo aquella tableta de chocolate marcada perfectamente_-Kise estas bien sucede algo

_ehh..ahhh… estoy bien Kagamicchi-_le dijo saliendo de su trance entrando en la cama sintiendo de inmediato el aroma del tigre pues este se había corrido hacia el otro lado dejando que Kise se acostara en el lugar que había estado ocupando-_

_tuviste una pesadilla del pasado-_le dijo haciendo que Kise no pudiera decir nada-_ tranquilo nada pasara, ahora yo estaré a tu lado así que relájate Kise, no dejes que aquellas sombras te atormenten-_le decía mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda confortándolo y haciendo que aquellos pensamientos salieran de su mente-_

_no es eso Kagamicchi, sino otra cosa soñé que tu desaparecías para siempre-_pensó pues desde aquel sueño que tuvo jugando con el tigre en una cancha sus pesadillas desaparecieron siendo paso a aquellos sueños llenos de tranquilidad junto al tigre_\- gracias Kagamicchi-_le susurro acomodándose en el pecho del tigre mientras que lentamente el sueño lo vencía_-

_no es nada Kise-_le susurro mientras volvía a quedarse dormido con el rubio entre sus brazos_

Dos meses y medio pasaron para ambos los cuales con sus trabajos más de alguno llegaba tarde a su casa, sintiendo una alegría recorrer su cuerpo siempre que abrían la puerta siendo recibido por un okaeri de parte del otro, probando la comida recién hecha por ellos y hablando de lo que habían durante el día para luego dormir juntos ya que si el rubio dormía solo siempre tenía pesadillas por ello decidieron dormir juntos ya que aunque el tigre lo mantuviera oculto podía relajarse y calmarse aún más sintiendo al rubio durmiendo a su lado.

Durante un día libre en que ambos habían coincido decidieron salir a pasear por el centro comercial, ambos con gorros y lentes pues como ya saben estas dos personas eran bastante conocidos por las redes y lo último que querían es que tuvieran que andar corriendo de los miles de fans que lo podrían perseguir. En aquel momento Kise pudo observar que el tigre había cambiado su forma de vestir, andaba con unos pantalones ajustados, un chaleco de lana de color azul ajustado a su cuerpo dejando a la vista lo bien trabajado que tenía su torso, aquello lo asentaba de maravilla pues se veía jodidamente atractivo y sexy

_como Kuroko lo pudo dejar por aomine- _pensó Kise al ver a Kagami_\- si Kagamicchi es más atractivo que Aomine-_susurro bien bajito colocándose inmediatamente rojo por lo que había dicho_

_toma Kise- _entregándole un helado de fresa y chocolate_\- te encuentras bien-

_si estoy bien Kagamicchi-_le respondió mientras probaba el helado_\- está esta delicioso-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

_sabía que te gustaría estos son los mejores-_le respondió con una sonrisa mientras probaba el suyo el cual era de canela y mora_

_yo quiero probar el de Kagamicchi-_le dijo-_

_toma-_le dijo estirando el helado para que kise lo probara-_

_este también es delicioso

_ahora me toca a mí-_le dijo acercándose a Kise el cual solo se quedó quieto al ver el rostro del tigre tan cerca de el- _

_pero si es Red tiger-_dijo un rubio-_

_ohh dime preciosura que haces con Red tiger-_dijo un castaño mirando de arriba abajo Kise al igual que sus acompañantes-_

_ohh no esas miradas se comerán a Kise-_pensaba el tigre al ver a sus amigos ver a Kise como una presa-_

_Kagamicchi quienes son ellos-_le pregunto pues aquellas miradas no le estaban gustando-_

_calma Ryouta ellos son mis tontos compañeros de equipo-_le dijo haciendo que Kise lo mirara al escuchar su nombre-_

_vamos Red tiger contestanos porque estas con esta preciosura-_le dijo Carl-_

_pues porque es mi pareja porque más estaría con él si no fuera aquello-_le respondió haciendo que Kise no pudiera hablar por la impresión-_

_vamos Red tiger todos sabemos que tu no sales ni tienes a alguien-_dijo Kai-_

_no salía porque tengo a Ryouta, por ello soy fiel a el-_dijo tomando la cintura del rubio_-

_y porque nosotros nunca lo hemos visto cerca de ti durante este tiempo-_le pregunto Kuu-_

_pues estaba trabajando afuera_-respondió Kise-_

_mmm creo que nos están mintiendo, creo que red Tiger no está saliendo con este ángel-_dijo Kei haciendo que todos lo miraran para luego mirar a Kise-_

_claro que estoy saliendo con Ryouta, así que dejen de mirarlo de esa manera pervertidos_-le dijo a sus amigos para luego acercase al rostro de kise_\- siento lo que hare pero es la única forma que esos idiotas no te ataquen-_susurro para luego darle un beso que al principio fue lento pero que con el paso se hizo profundo, Kise paso sus manos por el cuello del tigre haciendo más profundo el beso, correspondiendo, sintiendo como la lengua del tigre se encontraba a la suya creando una danza que hizo que ambos le recorriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, solo se separaron por la falta de aire._

Miel y fuego se encontraron en ese momento sintiendo aun en sus labios el tacto del contrario, sintiendo aquella dulce sensación, ambos supieron que al hacer aquello algo dentro de ellos se abrió por completo y ya no podrían volver a cerrarlo como lo habían hecho en estos años antes que ambos se juntaran nuevamente


	9. Chapter 9

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente para luego observar aquellos labios que hace unos momentos se encontraban con los del contrario, algo pasaba, algo muy raro pero apasional a la vez, conocían esas sensaciones, la conocían perfectamente, aquel calor, aquel cosquilleo, aquella sensación de seguir, de sentirse nuevamente, de querer recorrer el cuerpo del otro, de descubrir cada parte del cuerpo con sus manos pero reconocían perfectamente aquel golpeteo acelerado de su corazón el que solo indicaba una sola cosa, cosa que nunca pensaron sentir nuevamente, cosa que cerraron en un cofre con miles de candados para que nadie volviera a abrirla pero he aquí el cofre de ambos ya estaba abierto, pero desde cuándo, cuando los candados comenzaron a abrirse, aquello no lo lograban saber lo único que sabían era que estaba abierta y que nuevamente volvían a sentir aquellos sentimientos, solo que ahora había una pequeña diferencia y eso era que todos esos sentimientos que golpeaban con intensidad su interior iban dirigidos a la persona que tenían al frente ya no había espacio para las personas que se encargaron de destruir esos sentimientos, solo había espacio para aquella persona que sin saber cómo había curado y encargado que el cofre que custodiaba sus sentimientos se abriera.

_Kagamicchi-_susurro Kise mientras volvía a besar aquellos labios que le resultaban demasiado deliciosos. El tigre le respondió al instante mientras atraía más el cuerpo del rubio hacia el suyo haciendo que Kise soltara un pequeño suspiro que fue ahogado en el beso-_

_ya paren chicos que si siguen nos dará pena seguir viéndolos_-dijeron los miembros haciendo que ambos se separan-_

_esto merece una celebración-_dijo Kuu-_

_y que mejor que celebrarlo jugando basket- _agrego Carl con un balón-_

_de donde sacaste el balón-_se preguntaron los demás-_

_pues magia quizás-_le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_que te parece Ryouta como en los viejos tiempos-_le dijo con una sonrisa_-

_pues me parece una buena idea-_le dijo con una sonrisa_-

_bien ya está todo listo, nos vamos a jugar-_dijeron kei y kai con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a un parque cercano-_

Los equipos quedaron Kagami, Kise y Kei vs Carl, Kai y Kuu, ambos equipos decidieron que ganaría el que llegara a 40 puntos y que el perdedor invitaría la cena. Ya con las reglas y una recompensa lista comenzaron con el juego, los del equipo del tigre quedaron asombrados por las habilidades del rubio pues pensaban que solo era un modelo y no tenía ni idea de cómo jugar, pero estaban equivocados, pero aquello le alegraba aún más y hacían que jugaran más animadamente.

Tras algunas horas por fin se supo el ganaron el cual fue el grupo del tigre

_Lo hicimos Ryouta- _dijo el tigre bastante contento mientras elevaba al rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara para después soltara una risa provocando que el tigre riera igualmente-_

_realmente le debe de gustar aquel ángel-_pensaban sus amigos observando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-_

_ya chicos vamos a comer que tengo hambre_-menciono Kai haciendo que todos asintieran, tomaran sus cosas y comenzaran a caminar a un restaurant que ellos conocían muy bien-_

_necesito ir al baño, Ryouta si te hacen algo grita vendré enseguida a salvarte_-le dijo el tigre antes de pararse e ir al baño-_

_como el capitán del equipo te damos las gracias-_dijo Kai-_

_ehh porque-_pregunto Kise pues no entendía a lo que se refería-_

_gracias por hacer que Red Tiger sonriera de esa manera-_dijo Kuu-_

_de mostrarnos a un Red Tiger que no finge-_agrego Kei-_

_nosotros sabemos lo que le paso a Red Tiger para que no quisiera nunca más saber lo que es el amor o sentirse de esa manera con alguien-_agrego Carl-_

_por ello te damos la gracias de estar junto a él y hacer que esos sentimientos volvieran a su ser, gracias por estar al lado de nuestro amigo-_dijo Kai con una sonrisa al igual que los demás-_

_yo no hecho nada, Kagamicchi siempre ha sido el que me da su apoyo para dar lo mejor de mí –_le respondió sonrojado por lo dicho-_

_pero aun así queríamos decirte esas palabras-_le dijeron mientras el tigre volvía y observaba la situación-_

_que le hicieron a Ryouta-_pregunto al ver el rostro del rubio-_

_nosotros nada, solo hablamos con él-_le respondió Carl-_

_además no le haríamos nada ya que es la persona más importante para ti Red Tiger_-le dijeron los demás haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara_

Después de comer cada uno se separó dejando a la parejita caminar por las calles

_Kise-_dijo mientras le tomaba la mano haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto-_

_dime Kagamicchi_-le pregunto nervioso al ver el rostro el mayor-_

_sé que puedes que tengas miedo a todo y que no aceptaras lo que te diré pero hoy con el beso que nos dimos me di cuenta de algo-_dijo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y tomaba algo de aire para seguir con lo que venía-_

_de que te diste cuenta Kagamicchi-_le pregunto mientras sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban-_

_pues sé que a pesar que han pasado los años puede que aun sientas amor Aomine por ello entenderé si me dices que no pero aun así te lo diré, te diré lo que creo que ya sentía hace tiempo pero no me di cuenta hasta el día de hoy…Kise te quiero por ello me gustaría saber si me darías una oportunidad de estar a tu lado… quisieras ser mi novio-_le dijo observando al rubio que tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa_

_Kagamicchi…yo…yo también te quiero, no sé cuándo pero te quiero, te quiero mucho por ello acepto…acepto ser tu novio Kagamicchi_-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas-_

_no llores Ryouta no me gusta ver así-_le dijo con ternura mientras con sus pulgares le limpiaban las lágrimas-_

_es que me encuentro feliz, muy feliz Kagamicchi que no lo puedo evitar_-le respondió mientras lo abrazaba-_

_te quiero Ryouta- _mientras se acercaba al rostro del rubio_

_yo igual Taiga_-le respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía aquellos labios para comenzar un nuevo beso, uno que no seria los unicos que se darían ahora en adelante_-


	10. Chapter 10

_**la cancion se llama New Heights - Tell Me It's Real**_

Los días fueron pasando para Kise el cual aún no podría creer lo que le pasaba pues estaba viviendo en un sueño, un hermoso y precioso sueño junto a Kagami, el cual día a día le demostraba su amor cosa que no podía hacer más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba Kise. Siempre había pequeños detalles como besos, abrazos, mimos, dulces, rosas, globos con pequeños mensajes escritos por el tigre que hacían que cada día se enamorara más de aquel pelirrojo, realmente aun no podría creer que aquel hermoso, amable, tierno, atento y atractivo hombre estuviera enamorado de él pero aquellos detalles se lo demostraban. Su mente y su corazón solo tenían espacio para su tigre y nadie más, no se asombró cuando se enteró que Aomine y Kuroko habían anunciado su relación a los medios y que se casarían, aquello ni siquiera sintió algo pues en su mente estaban las miles palabras de amor que le decía el tigre, su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente la calidez de aquel perfecto cuerpo y su corazón desbordaba el amor hacia su novio, es más hasta les agradeció que los hayan engañado y los hubieran visto pues de no haber sido aquello nunca hubiera conocido ni se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre que le robaba el aliento. A pesar del tiempo que estaban junto aun no consumaban su amor pero aquello no le importaba pues con solo estar a su lado él se sentía completo y al parecer su pareja también sentía lo mismo.

Pocas personas sabían de su relación, estas eran su manager, los del equipo de Kagami el cual se hizo bastante amigo y sus padres los cuales al enterarse prácticamente lo bombardearon con preguntas y felicitaciones además de querer viajar lo más antes posible para estar junto a ellos, cosa que Kise junto al tigre tuvieron que controlarlos diciendo que los verían y estarían con ellos para la boda de Momoi la cual no quedaba nada pues ambos ya tenían listas las maletas para viajar, cosa que extrañamente el equipo de basket también iría ya que al parecer tendrían un campeonato allá mismo y respecto a su trabajo su querida manager tenía todo perfectamente arreglado que programo varios trabajos en Japón

_Kise anda algo mal-_pregunto Sayaka la cual conducía (recuerden que el nombre de la manager de Kise)_

_no es nada es solo que Taiga no me contesta mis llamadas y hoy es nuestro aniversario-_le decía deprimido pues no lo había visto desde la mañana, tampoco había dejado una_ _nota como siempre lo hacía cosa que era bastante extraño_-si se habrá aburrido de mi-_pensaba mientras observaba como el cielo tomaba colores anaranjados-_

_debe de estar en un entrenamiento difícil por ello no te preocupes Kise-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio seguía mirando por la ventana del vehículo sin darse cuenta en donde se dirigían, solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el auto se detuvo_-

_nee Sayakacchi que estamos haciendo aquí-_le pregunto al ver un local-_

_pues ya verás-_le respondió mientras salían del auto y entraban al lugar_

_llegaste ángel-_dijo Kai haciendo que Kise mirara para todos lados buscando a su tigre cosa que no encontró-_

_y Kagamicchi_-les pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a los chicos en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de un escenario-_

_ni idea cuando terminamos se fue sin decirnos nada_-dijo Carl provocando que Kise se colocara triste-_

_lo sentimos ángel pero no queremos que red Tiger nos mate-_pensaron todos mientras observaban como las luces bajaron y otras se prendieron tenuemente indicando el escenario-_

_ehh no sabía que daban Show-_pensó Kise pues había ido algunas veces junto con el tigre a ese lugar pero nunca se había usado el escenario_-

_buenas noches a todos los presentes-_dijo un hombre de cabello negro_-se preguntaran porque estoy en este escenario pues hoy es un día muy especial para dos personas la cual una de ellas me pidió este favor cosa que no me pude negar , así que recíbanlo con mucho agrado a esta persona-_dijo haciendo que todos aplaudieran mientras las luces del escenario se apagaban mientras se escuchaba una linda melodía_

**_Los días brillan más cuando tú estas aquí_**

Se escuchó una voz cantando aquella palabras, una voz que Kise reconocería en cualquier lado cosa que comprobó cuando las luces se encendieron dejando a la vista a la persona que estaba cantando

**_Tú me demuestras lo que el amor puede hacer a través de ti_**

**_No quiero nada más que esto_**

**_Mi corazón a lo largo late por ti_**

**_Cantare una canción sencilla en el momento justo_**

**_No puedo negar el fuego en mi interior_**

Kise aún no lo creía que su novio estaba en aquel escenario cantándole, sin quitarle la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa llena de cariño

**_Me miró en tus ojos_**

**_Todo lo que veo en ti es perfección_**

**_Al igual que la luna está admirando al mar_**

**_En la orilla los dos estamos despiertos pero vamos en otra dirección_**

**_Entonces que estamos esperando?_**

**_Así que dime que esto es real _**

**_Que te he encontrado_**

El tigre cantaba mientras los gritos y suspiros no se dejaron esperar pues quien no lo haría ya que nunca te toparías al jugador del famoso equipo de basket cantando una hermosa canción

**_Tú eres quien me mantiene despierto_**

**_Estoy aprendiendo a sentir que estoy vivo otra vez_**

**_No puedo creer que sea así_**

**_Dime que es real_**

**_Oh no, Dime que es real_**

Kise se encontraba a punto de llorar de la emoción que sentía en ese momento, no había palabras para describir lo que en ese momento todo su ser sentía

**_Así que toma mi mano y sígueme_**

**_Hagamos de este mundo el que esperamos que seria_**

**_Haz que ahora te pueda sentir todos los días_**

**_Por siempre_**

**_Así que dime que esto es real _**

**_Que te he encontrado_**

**_Tú eres quien me mantiene despierto_**

**_Estoy aprendiendo a sentir que estoy vivo otra vez_**

**_No puedo creer que sea así_**

**_Ohh ohh_**

**_Si te encontré, te encontré_**

**_Yo nunca te dejare ir_**

**_Yo nunca te dejare ir_**

Cantaba el tigre mientras se bajaba del escenario, sin dejar de cantar se acercó lentamente en donde se encontraba su amado novio quedando frente a el

**_Si nos encontramos el uno al otro_**

**_Nos encontramos el uno al otro_**

**_Yo nunca te dejare ir_**

**_Yo nunca te dejare ir_**

**_Solo dime que esto es real_**

**_Solo dime que esto es real_**

**_Dime que es real_**

Cuando el tigre termino de cantar pudo ver como algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kise

_feliz aniversario Ryouta-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kise se paraba rápidamente y se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio-_

_Kagamicchi te amo, te amo mucho_-le decía todo emocionado pues aquello no se lo esperaba-_

_lo sé, ya que yo también te amo-_le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo mientras el público aplaudía a la pareja y sus amigos sonreían al ver que el plan había resultado a la perfección-_

Después de un tiempo el cual estuvieron festejando nuestra pareja había llegado a su hogar

_Ryouta cierra los ojos-_le dijo haciendo que el rubio lo mirara unos instantes para luego cerrar sus ojos y ser guiado por su pareja hasta que este se detuvo_\- ya los puedes abrir-_le menciono mientras lentamente abría los ojos quedando completamente impresionado-_

_t…t…taiga y esto-_le decía al ver la cama un finas sábanas blancas y pétalos de rosa encima, alrededor de la habitación habían varias velas ya encendidas dando un toque bastante romántico al lugar-_

_pues quería hacer algo que nunca olvidaras Ryouta, en nuestro aniversario quiero que sea único, quiero que este día nos convirtamos en uno Ryouta solo si tú me permites ese honor-_le dijo haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera-_

_claro que quiero Taiga, ya que yo también quiero estar unido a ti-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el tigre lentamente capturaba aquellos finos labios en un beso lento mientras sus manos se colocaban en la cintura del menor dirigiéndose lentamente a la cama-_

Con cuidado recostó a Kise en la cama sin romper el beso el cual se volvía uno bastante sensual provocando que la temperatura comenzara a subir y que la ropa estorbara por lo que ambos mientras se observaba lentamente iban subiendo las poleras y camisas que llevaban haciendo que rompieran el beso para poder sacarlas de una vez

_Tai…ga- _decía entre cortado al sentir al tigre besar su cuello mientras las manos de este recorrían lentamente su pecho hasta su pelvis haciendo que soltara varios suspiros_

_te amo Ryouta-_le dijo antes de capturar nuevamente aquellos labios en un beso más apasional mientras sus manos rosaban el miembro de Kise sacándole varios gemidos que fueron ahogados en el beso el cual profundizó colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor-_

Prontos los pantalones se convirtieron en un estorbo haciendo que fueran sacados rápidamente quedando solo con los bóxer los cuales se rosaban en los sensuales movimientos y caricias que ambos se daban haciendo que sus miembros se encontraran completamente duros.

Ambos con una sola mirada sabían lo que querían por ello el tigre saco de la mesita de noche una pequeña botella cuyo contenido llego a sus dedos

_Ryouta comenzare-_le dijo con un tono ronco mientras le sacaba la ropa interior para meter el primer dedo en el interior del rubio_-

_Ahhh Tai..ga- _gimió al sentir el invasor moverse en su interior-_

_te duele Kise-_le pregunto preocupado-_

_no, sigue Taiga_-le dijo pues en vez de sentir dolor un fuerte placer invadió su ser-_Kagamicchi se ve tan sexy-_pensaba mientras se mordía el labio al ver al tigre con la_ _respiración agitada, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor y aquel duro miembro que se observaba a la perfección dentro de aquel bóxer negro. Gimió nuevamente al sentir el segundo dedo moviéndose simulando las embestidas para luego un tercer dedo entraba provocando que todo su ser deseara ya que el tigre entrara en su interior_-Tai…ga ya…estoy preparado_-le decía sonrojado producto de la excitación que tenía-_

_estas seguro no quiero dañarle-_le menciono-_

_estoy seguro ya te quiero dentro de mí_-le dijo haciendo que el tigre sacara sus dedos y se sacara los bóxer_

_realmente gracias Kuroko por darme a este increíble hombre-_pensaba Kise pues aquel hombre venía bien que decía bastante equipado que hasta dudada que aquello realmente entraría en su interior_

_relájate Ryouta-_le decía muy cerca de sus labios para luego darle un beso al mismo tiempo que lentamente entrara en el interior del rubio hasta que todo su miembro estaba en su interior quedándose quito para que su pareja se acostumbrara-_ estas bien, te duele

_estoy bien Taiga puedes moverte-_le dijo con una sonrisa pues aquello era unas cosas que amaba del tigre, su preocupación por él_\- ahhh…Tai..ga…ahhh- _gemía al sentir como el tigre comenzaba a moverse lentamente para luego subir el ritmo haciendo que Kise gimiera _

_estas bastante apretado Ryou…ta-_le decía con voz ronca para luego dejar algunas marcas en el pecho de Kise-_

_Tai…ga… mas…Ahhh- _gimió más fuerte al ver que el tigre cumplía con sus palabras aumentando aún más el ritmo mientras lo masturbaba haciendo sentir mil y una emociones al mismo tiempo-_

El tigre se sentía como si tocara el cielo al tener entre sus brazos aquella persona, el escuchar aquellos hermosos gemidos acompañados con su nombre los cuales eran música para sus oídos

_Taiga…ya no puedo más-_le decía pues sentía aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo-_

_yo tampoco puedo más Ryouta-_le dijo embistiéndolo en aquel punto que hacia gritar al rubio provocando que llegara al clímax al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el _

_te amo Kagamicchi_-le decía entre jadeos intentado normalizar su respiración mientras el tigre salía de él y lo tapaba con una manta, recostándose a su lado-_

_lo se Ryouta-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba el cuerpo de su amado cerca del suyo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, observando como Kise se acomodaba a su lado quedándose dormido-debes de estar cansado-susurro con una sonrisa mientras_ _le apartaba unos mechones del rostro para después buscar una cajita en la mesa de noche, cosa que encontró enseguida-_ seguro que mañana durante nuestro viaje me asaltaras con preguntas y me harás aquellos lindos pucheros que tanto me gustan-_menciono mientras abría la cajita para luego tomar la mano izquierda de Kise_\- feliz aniversario Ryouta_-le dijo mientras colocaba un anillo de oro blanco en el dedo correspondiente para luego darle un beso en la frente y acomodarse a su lado, quedándose lentamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse el rostro de su pareja y de lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento-_


	11. Chapter 11

Lentamente Kise iba abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta que el tigre no se encontraba a su lado por lo que supuso que este ya debía de estar en la cocina haciendo un rico desayuno. Se comenzó a levantar dándose cuenta de un dolor en su cadera lo que provoco que se colocara completamente rojo al recordar los acontecimientos de ayer-

_Taiga y yo lo…lo hicimos-_susurro completamente sonrojado tapándose el rostro_\- Taiga es tan gentil fue maravillo me trato como si fuera frágil como si me rompiera con cualquier caricia brusca que él hiciera dios amo, amo a este hombre

_pues yo también te amo a ti-_dijo el tigre desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que este se sacara las manos de la cara y lo mirara- _el desayuno va a estar listo así que será mejor que te des una ducha ya que si nos demoramos perderemos el vuelo

_Hai Taiga-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el tigre se daba la vuelta-_

_Ryouta

_dime Taiga

_te amo como nunca antes te has imaginado-_le dijo con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la cocina dejando a un sonrojado rubio_

_Bakaiga-_dijo un puchero mientras calmaba sus fuertes latidos para luego colocarse de pie sintiendo como un líquido bajaba haciendo que se estremeciera y que se apenara aún más. Lentamente se dirigió al baño en donde tomo una ducha mientras tarareaba una canción sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle el cual solo se fijó cuando tomo la toalla para secarse, no sabía que decir al ver aquel anillo en su mano izquierda pero lo que si sintió fue una enorme emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo así que se vistió lo más rápido que había hecho en su vida para ir en busca de su tigre el cual al encontrarlo se lanzó a sus brazos-_Taiga es hermoso pero cuando, como, donde, porque

_así que se dio cuenta del anillo_-pensó con una sonrisa mientras alejaba un poco al rubio para quedar frente a el_\- Ryouta tenía planeado decirte ayer pero te quedaste dormido así que lo diré ahora-m_ientras tomaba aire preparándose con lo que dirá a continuación-_ sé que ambos sufrimos bastante y que prometimos nunca enamorarnos nuevamente y así lo cumplimos, 2 años sumergidos en pesadillas y recuerdos del pasado pero cierto día algo comenzó a cambiar ese día en que llego por primera vez aquel tigre con una tarjeta felicitándome por mi cumpleaños desde aquel día la oscuridad que me atormentaba, sin que me diera cuenta lentamente iba desapareciendo hasta que no quedo nada, ese día fue cuando te vi fuera de mi departamento, creo que desde ahí te habías robado sin saber mi corazón. Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos fue como un sueño, volví a sentirme vivo estando tu lado, amaba dormir abrazado a ti, de sentir tu aroma, de cocinar juntos, de verte en casa siempre que llegaba de los entrenamientos, si realmente hiciste que me volviera un loco de amor por ti, rompiste lo candados que custodiaban mi corazón entregándote sin ninguna protección a ti, te preguntaras porque el anillo pues sé que puede ser algo apresurado pero a pesar de aquello sé que no podre vivir sin ti, quiero que seas parte de mi vida, de cuando despierte verte a mi lado, que me hagas aquellos berrinches infantiles que haces, que me abraces como tú sabes hacerlo aunque arriesgo mi vida en eso pero sobre todo quiero que construyamos una vida juntos amándote de una manera que a pesar de los años seguirá siendo la misma por ello Kise Ryouta le harías el honor a este loco enamorado de pasar el resto de sus días a tu lado para amarte por la eternidad ya que aunque muera mis sentimientos por ti serán los mismos

_Tai…ga…yo….yo Wahhhhhhh eres cruel Taiga-_mientras caía al suelo llorando a mares- _con aquello siento que puedo morir en paz

_que dices no puedes morir sin antes darme una respuesta-_le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_la respuesta es muy obvia Taiga claro que acepto, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, los días felices, los días amargos todo y cada uno de ellos quiero vivir y experimentar contigo pues al igual que tu hiciste que las cadenas desaparecieran entregándote mi corazón así que tendrás que hacerte responsable Taiga-_decía mientras el tigre se agachaba para abrazarlo dulcemente-_

_claro que lo hare así que prepárate-_le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas-_

_estoy más que preparado-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo en ese mismo instante un lento y dulce beso en el cual demostraba todo lo que en ese momento ambos sentían-_

después de aquello todo paso rápido pues la manager de Kise ya se encontraba en la puerta haciendo que el par de tortolitos se dieran cuenta que si seguían llegarían tarde así que a saber cómo comieron, arreglaron todo, vieron que no les faltaba nada, tomaron sus cosas para salir al encuentro con Sayaka, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el anillo en la mano de Kise y la sonrisa de felicidad que llevaban ambos-

El viaje fue en calma, los tres conversaban de diversas cosas además de la propuesta del tigre, cosa que Sayaka los felicito enormemente pues para ella no había mejor pareja para su representado que el tigre por lo que tarareando una canción comenzaba a organizar varias cosas para dar el anuncio a la prensa ya que era obvio que comenzarían a preguntar cuando vieran al modelo con aquel anillo

Ya cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, dejaron sus maletas para abordar el avión pues justo que llegaron estaban dando el último aviso para que pasajeros subieran, cosa que hizo que los tres comenzaran a correr. Ya dentro se abrocharon lo cinturones para luego sentir como el avión partía

_todo estará bien ya que estoy a tu lado y eso nunca va a cambiar_-le dijo el tigre mientras tomaba la mano de Kise dándole pequeñas caricias para que se tranquilaza ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba colocando algo tenso cosa que lo entendía pues él también se sentía algo tenso el tener que volver pero era por una buena ocasión además le encantaría ver las caras de sus amigos cuando se enteren que se casara con Kise_-

_lo se Taiga pero realmente estoy muy nervioso por el matrimonio, es mañana Taiga y aún no sé qué corbata elegir_-le dijo haciendo que el tigre comenzara a reírse a montones al ver por el asunto que se preocupaba su pareja y él suponiendo que era por otra cosa-_

_no importa lo que elijas porque sé que te verás hermoso con ella que me darán ganas de secuestrarte para que nadie mire lo lindo y sexy que es mi pareja_-le dijo abrazándolo y provocando que Kise se sonrojara-_

_K…Kagamicchi que cosas dices-_le decía completamente avergonzado-_

_está realmente apenado-_pensó el tigre pues siempre que se encontraba en ese estado lo llamaba de esa forma_\- solo digo la verdad debe ser un pecado que camines en esta tierra, también me pregunto si es que en el cielo se le abra escapado un ángel pues la persona que está frente a mi cumple perfectamente con aquellas características

_Kagamicchi no más me siento muy apenado-_le decía mientras se ocultaba en el pecho del mayor haciendo que este soltara una risita, amaba…amaba demasiado a ese rubio, se sentía tan vivo al estar a su lado por ello nunca lo dejaría ir-_

Tras varias horas de viaje por fin habían llegado a su destino, cada uno bajo lentamente para ir a buscar sus maletas cuando…

_Tai-chan- _se escuchó mientras el tigre abría los brazos preparado para lo que venía pues aquello estaba bastante acostumbrado, cuando lo hizo sintió el impacto_\- bienvenido a casa Tai-chan

_estoy de regreso Hana-san, Mafuyu, Kurumi-_dijo al tigre a las tres rubias que lo abrazaban_

_Mamá, Mafuyu nee-san, Kurumi nee-san suelten a Taiga que no puede respirar-_dijo Kise haciendo que las tres mujeres soltaran al tigre-_

_Ryou-chan-_dijeron en vos alta mientras se lanzaban al rubio pero al hacerlo algo le llamo la atención_\- Ryou-chan y esto

_bueno eso…yo…yo…-_intentaba decir mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban_-

_sobre eso Hana-san, Rei-san que este lugar no es el apropiado para hablar de estas cosas pero creo que entre más antes mejor

_dime Tai-chan pasa algo-_dijo la madre la cual le estaba preocupando la forma que había hablado el tigre-_

_bueno me gustaría que ustedes me dieran la mano de su hijo para casarme con el-_dijo dejando a la familia sorprendida-_

_Taiga-_dijo el padre haciendo que el tigre lo mirara_\- desde aquella vez que entraste a mi casa ya tenías mi bendición si querías casarte con Ryouta, te lo dije el primer día

_Kyaaaaaaaa Tai-chan será nuestro cuñado-_gritaban las hermanas tomadas de las manos_ _mientras saltaban de la alegría-_

_por fin mis rezos se hicieron realidad, por fin Tai-chan será parte de la familia-_decía contenta la madre uniéndose a sus hijas-_

_esta familia nunca cambia-_pensaba con una sonrisa el tigre al ver aquello-_

_esto hay que celebrarlo así que tomen sus maletas que nos vamos a casa para celebrar como se debe-_dijeron Hana y Rei haciendo que los demás asintieran para ir a buscar su maleta y luego dirigirse al vehículo de la familia-_

_realmente se lo tomaron muy bien-_dijo Kagami a Kise mientras escuchaba como la madre de Kise hablaba sobre la boda, la decoración, los invitados, el lugar, de cuantos nietos quería provocando que ambos se sonrojaran-_

_pues era algo de esperarse Taiga ya que ellos te aman muchísimo-_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el hombro del tigre mientras este pasaba su mano por la cintura de su pareja siendo capturados por las hermanas de Kise que ni locas se perdían el momento de sacar fotos de aquella parejita-_


	12. Chapter 12

La casa de los Kise era una locura total, se podían ver tanto madre como hijos corriendo de un lado para otro preguntándose si su vestimenta estaba bien o si su peinado era el correcto

_realmente no cambian_-decía el tigre ya vestido con un traje negro, una corbata del mismo color que el traje y una camisa roja, su peinado era hacia atrás mostrando lo atractivo que era-_

_si son así como será cuando ustedes se casen-_dijo el padre el cual al igual que Kagami observaban aquello-_

_pues creo que la casa quedara como si un huracán hubiera pasado pero será el mejor día de todos-_le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_si tienes razón hijo-_le respondió viendo que por fin todos se encontraban listos_\- no se olvidan de nada, sus zapatos combinan con su ropa

_no seas malo papi que aquello es importante-_le dijeron sus hijos con un puchero haciendo que tanto el padre como Kagami soltaran una risita_-

_te ves hermoso Ryouta-_le susurró al oído-_

_tu también te ves bastante bien Taiga_-le respondió mientras lo tomaba de la mano-_

_una foto familiar-_dijeron al mismo tiempo Kurumi y Mafuyu-_

_siiii- _decía infantilmente la madre de Kise- _todos juntitos para la foto- _mientras se colocaban para tomar las fotos, algunas todos juntos, otra de Kagami con kise, otra Kagami con Kurumi y Mafuyu-_

_ya chicos vamos-_dijo el padre mientras todos ya satisfechos por las fotos entraban en el vehículo para dirigirse a la iglesia_-

_iré a ver a la novia-_dijo el tigre-_

_yo iré a ver a Kasamatsu-sempai_\- dijo Kise a su familia mientras caminaban hacia unas habitaciones en donde se encontrarían los novios_-

_vamos Satsuki respira y bota todo saldrá bien-_se decía frente al espejo ya que se encontraba completamente nerviosa-_

_claro que todo saldrá bien pues te ves hermosa-_dijo el tigre desde la puerta-_

_KAGAMINNNNN-_grito de la emoción mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del pelirrojo-_pensé que no llegarías ya que no llamaste diciendo que llegarías, me tenías muy preocupada

_quería darte una sorpresa mejor dicho quería darles una sorpresa a todos-_respondió con una sonris_a- te ves hermosa Momoi serás la novia más envidiada

_gracias Kagamin, gracias por estar en un día tan importante para mí_-mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-_

_no llores que se te correrá el maquillaje

_tienes razón Kagamin, y Ki-chan-_dijo mirando para los lados-_

_esta en este momento con el novio que más que seguro lo abra golpeado por no haberle avisado que llegaría

_tienes razón, Yu-chan tuvo que haberle dado un golpe ya que él también estaba preocupado-_le dijo entre risas-_

_ya Momoi iré al altar ya que no falta mucho para que comience la ceremonia

_nos vemos en el altar Kagamin_-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras el tigre salía del lugar-_

Se dirigió rápidamente ya que solo quedaban minutos para que el matrimonio empezara. Llego con la respiración algo agitada en donde se encontraba Kise, viendo a sus amigos los cuales tenían una sonrisa en su rostro

_a que te golpeo Kasamatsu-_le susurro-_

_si y dolió mucho-_le respondió con un puchero mientras se escuchaba la música anunciando que la novia había llegado_\- Momoicchi se ve preciosa no cree Sempai

_si demasiado-_respondió sin quitarle la vista a la peli rosada que andaba con un vestido que la parte de arriba era tipo corset con un escote en forma de corazón mientras que la parte de abajo finas y delicadas capas caían elegantemente-_

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, la mayoría de los presenten se encontraban bastante emocionados al ver aquello. Kise estaba a punto de colocarse a llorar en ese momento pero la mano del tigre lo hizo que se calmara y disfrutara de aquel hermoso momento que sus amigos compartían con todos. Durante la ceremonia, dos personas no se presentaron, cosa que la mayoría ya sabía que aquello pasaría

_los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-_dijo el cura mientras Kasamatsu subía lentamente el velo para luego besar tiernamente a Momoi entre aplausos y felicitaciones de parte de todos los presentes-_

Después de aquellos todos se dirigieron al lugar en donde sería la fiesta-

_Ki-chan, Tai-chan bienvenidos-_gritaba Takao mientras los abrazaba fuertemente-_

_estamos de regreso-_respondieron ambos con una sonrisa_

_ohhh si son idénticos-_dijo Kise al ver al pequeño peliverde en los brazos de Midorima-_

_verdad lo único que falta que diga Nao es el nanodayo de Shin-chan-_respondió con una sonrisa-_

_bro bienvenido-_dijo Himuro-_

_estoy de vuelta Tatsuya-_le respondió para luego saludar a sus sobrinos y su cuñado-_

_bienvenido Taiga, ya te encuentras mejor-_pregunto el emperador haciendo que todos se mantuvieran callados_

_mejor que nunca Akashi realmente te debo una-_le respondió con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos sonrieran al ver que sus amigos habían vuelto y que habían superado aquello-_

La celebración se dio comienzo entre risas, bromas, algunos gritos por ahí y por allá, parejas bailando y cantando

_esto es lo mejor Yu-chan-_menciono Momoi con una sonrisa-_

_tienes razón es el mejor momento-_le respondió mientras seguían bailando-_

_si, tener a todos festejando con nosotros, que Kagamin y Ki-chan hallan llegado y que ya se encuentran mejor, todo esto es lo mejor-_le dijo mientras observaba como Kagami y Kise bailaban con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro_-

Todos decidieron tomar un descanso pues tanto bailar los había agotado

_nee Ki-chan y ese anillo-_pregunto Takao-_

_pues esto es…bueno e…estoy c…comprometido-_dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos-_

_ehhhh Ki-chan cuando, como, donde-_decía Momoi-_

_pues me lo pidieron ayer-_dijo sonrojado-_

_Ryouta y quien es la persona que te lo pidió-_pregunto el emperador-_

_cierto Kise habla espero que no sea un idiota-_dijo Kasamatsu pues no querían que nuevamente el rubio pasara por lo que ya paso-_

_es alguien maravilloso y tierno además sé que nunca me engañara ya que él no es esa clase de persona

_estas seguro Kise-chin-_pregunto Murasakibara para luego comer un trozo de pastel-_

_si sé que con el seré muy pero muy feliz-_dijo con una sonrisa_

_de que hablan_-pregunto el tigre ya que en ese momento había ido a buscar unas bebidas-_

_Kagamin sabias que Ki-chan se comprometió_-le decía Momoi bastante emocionada-_

_si claro que lo sé-_le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_sabes quién es nanodayo-pregunto Midorima-

_si, bueno queríamos esperar un poco más para contarles-_menciono mientras abrazaba por detrás a Kise-_ aún no tenemos fijada la fecha pero Ryouta y yo nos casaremos-_dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad al igual que Kise -_

_QUEEEEEEE-_gritaron todos pues aquello no lo habían esperado-_


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaban los minutos y los chicos no reaccionaban parecían como si estuvieran petrificados, a pesar que Kise y Kagami movían sus manos o les hablaban ellos no decían nada

_Ryouta_ _mencionó mientras colocaba sus manos en ambas mejillas acercando lentamente su rostro, observando como el rubio lentamente iba cerrando los ojos sintiendo y disfrutando aquel tierno beso_

_espera es verdad no era una broma__ menciono Takao mientras los demás salieron de su transe__

_claro que es verdad_ _menciono el tigre con una sonrisa__

_espera como es que ustedes están juntos nanodayo

_ Cierto como se empezaron a enamorar_ _dijo Momoi__

_bueno fue Ryouta que lentamente fue invadiendo mi corazón_ _menciono algo sonrojado mirando al rubio para luego mirar a sus compañeros__en esos días que aún me perseguían los recuerdos y pesadillas, un día, más específico en mi cumpleaños me llego un tigre de peluche con un pequeño mensaje que era de parte de Ryouta, aquella vez fue la primera vez que sonreí sin fingir. Bueno con el transcurso del tiempo comencé a desear que llegara el día de mi cumpleaños para recibir nuevamente aquel regalo, además de querer escuchar la voz de Ryouta más seguido

_a mí me paso lo mismo, Taiga también comenzó a mandarme peluches solo que estos eran perritos, siempre quería que los días pasaran rápido para poder recibir su regalo y leer la nota que siempre venia __menciono con una sonrisa mientras sentía como el tigre lo acercaba a su cuerpo__ también comencé a llamarlo más seguido y cuando supe que viajaría en donde vivía Taiga por trabajo no pude evitar que una gran alegría me invadiera

_supongo que todo comenzó cuando nos vimos después de todo ese tiempo, aunque en ese momento aún no sabíamos de nuestros sentimientos, pero un pequeño problema y un beso nos bastó para darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos en realidad

_realmente no nos dimos cuenta pero desde aquel día en que recibimos aquel peluche, lentamente comenzamos a invadir el corazón del otro hasta que la caja que teníamos guardada bajo varias llaves se abrió dando así la oportunidad de volver a amar__ agrego el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al igual que el tigre__

_es…es….es Hermoso felicidades Kagamin, Ki-chan_ _dijo toda emocionada__

_bueno si es Taiga no tengo ningún problema en que te cases con el_ _menciono el emperador mientras los demás felicitaban a la pareja__

_Kaga-chin y cuando se casaran

_supongo que a lo máximos en 3 meses

_espera no es muy poco tiempo Kagami-san_ _pregunto Furi__

_bueno no teniendo la madre y hermanas de Ryouta, más que seguro ellas ya tienen listo todo_ _respondió mientras Kise soltaba unas risitas_

_ahora que lo dicen, Kise si no me equivoco tu familia siempre había querido que te casaras con Kagami

_cierto sempai, cuando conocieron a Taiga le tomaron mucho cariño por eso siempre mi madre y mis hermanas le ofrecían mi mano en matrimonio a Taiga

_hasta tu padre me dio su bendición el primer día que fui a tu casa__dijo entre risas al recordar aquello__

_porque no se casan antes si está todo listo nanodayo

_pues pasado mañana comienza un campeonato de basket

_Kagamin

_tranquila Momoi, tanto Ryouta y yo sabemos que Aomine y su equipo estará ahí, por lo que no tenemos problemas en encontrarlo a él o a Kuroko

_Taiga tiene razón Momoicchi, teníamos que verlo tarde o temprano pero no nos preocupa o nos da miedo ya que estamos juntos y nos apoyamos mutuamente por eso estaremos bien_ _menciono Kise__

_bro y les dirán a los medios

_claro pero cuando termine el campeonato diremos que nos vamos a casar

_ya que Kaga-chin y Kise-chin son felices, celebremos con dulces_ _provocando que los chicos comenzaran a reír para luego seguir con la fiesta_

Tal como había dicho el tigre, unos días que ya había comenzado el campeonato, la madre de kise les había revelado que estaba todo listo para que se casaran provocando que los chicos se rieran para luego aceptar todas las preparaciones, dando algunas sugerencias referentes algunos temas. Por lo que cuando tuvieron la confirmación de la pareja, Kurumi y Mayufu comenzaron con sus llamadas realizando todos los preparativos bastante emocionadas.

Los días fueron pasaron al igual que el transcurso del campeonato, el equipo del tigre iba liberando, ganaba con una gran diferencia en los partidos llegando así a la final. Todo el público se emocionaba demasiado al verlos jugar, aquellas jugadas parecían hechas por arte de magia por lo que todos los medios los llamaban los magos del basket. Nadie pestañaba pues pensaban que solo realizar aquello se perdería de algún movimiento. En ese tiempo nuestro querido Rubio se encontraba en sesión y sesión, grabando anuncios, entre otras cosas. A pesar en que ambos se encontraban bastante ocupados siempre encontraban el tiempo para llamarse o verse y por la noche, el cansancio ni siquiera se hacía presente en el momento en que ambos repartían caricias y volvían a unirse en uno solo

_ nee Ryou-chan estas seguro que no querías venir con Tai-chan__ menciono Kurumi frente a un edificio__

_bueno yo no quiero que se ilusione además hoy es la final_ _menciono mientras entraban__

_pero si aquello que piensas es verdad que harás

_correré a decirle además debo apoyar a Taiga en este día Mayufu nee_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras que Kurumi hablaba con una señora la cual le indico una habitación__

_bien Ryou-chan vamos que nos están esperando_ _menciono haciendo que el rubio se tensara__

_tranquilo Ryou-chan nada malo pasara, ya que estas con nosotras y en un rato más estará con Tai-chan_ _dijo Mafuyu__

_tienen razón no debo de estar asustado_ _dijo con una sonrisa mientras los tres caminaban por un pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta, la cual entraron siendo recibidos por una mujer que ya los estaba esperando_

**_Con nuestro tigre_**

Se encontraba algo nervioso al ser la final del campeonato y que su querido rubio aun no llegara a pesar que dentro de algunos minutos se daría comienzo el partido. No quiso seguir en los vestidores solo así que salió para dirigirse con su equipo, caminando así por un largo pasillo, encontrándose con cierta persona que no pensó en ver

_Kuroko_ _menciono al ver al peli celeste mirándolo fijamente__


	14. Chapter 14

**_quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia en serio muchas gracias :)_**

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos hasta que el tigre comenzó a caminar acercándose cada vez más en donde se encontraba el peli celeste

_Kagami-kun yo…yo lo sien…

_no necesitas disculparte Kuroko, lo que paso entre nosotros muestra que nunca me amaste_ _le menciono mientras seguía su camino pero algo lo detuvo y aquello fue el agarre que tenía el menor en su polera haciendo que girara__

_eso no es verdad yo de verdad te quería y lo sigo haciendo a pesar de todo_ _dijo mientras con cada palabra su voz iba bajando hasta que fuera un susurro, susurro que el tigre escucho bien_

_lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo_ _menciono haciendo que aquellos ojos celestes lo miraran sorprendidos__ además no deberías de decir cosas que las personas puedan malinterpretar más en tu condición_ _viendo el abultado vientre del menor__

_pero yo …yo…te…a

_Kuroko_ _alejándose un poco del peli celeste__ como dije deja de decir aquellas palabras, más cuando estas a unos días de casarte con Aomine_ _provocando que el peli celeste se mordiera el labio__ aunque me digas que me quieres o que me ames nada de aquello me afectara, no correré a tus brazos para abrazarte o besarte al escucharte decir aquello si es eso lo que esperabas_ _le dijo observando como el menor bajaba la mirada__ pasamos buenos momentos pero aquello ya es cosa del pasado y el pasado no vuelve

_si puede volver…

_no se puede, ya que es pasado y nada se arregla, tú tomaste tu decisión y dolió, dolió como un infierno pero debo de agradecerte por haberme engañado y que ese día te haya pillado con Aomine

_Kagami-kun que…

_gracias a eso pude encontrar a una maravillosa persona que es mi luz, una persona que nunca encontraras en este mundo ya que es un ángel, un ángel que siempre había tenido a mi lado pero nunca pude verlo hasta ahora, un ángel el cual estoy completamente enamorado y que compartiré mi vida con el_ _menciono haciendo que Kuroko con cada palabra bajara lentamente la mirada hasta ver el suelo__ me tengo que ir Kuroko, felicidades por tu boda con Aomine_ _dijo esto para luego seguir con su camino dejando solo al peli celeste que no decía nada solo observaba como el tigre se iba alejando de él__

**Mientras en otro pasillo**

Un rubio iba trotando por el pasillo ya que el partido estaba a unos cuantos minutos de empezar y él no quería perdérselo

_Mayufu nee-san y Kurumi nee-san ya deben de estar con mis papás y amigos ya que todos dijeron que vendrían_ _mencionaba mientras sacaba su celular para verificar la hora__ bien si sigo así llegare a tiempo para el partido_ _pensaba mientras seguía trotando pero algo lo detuvo sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su espalda chocaba con la pared, enseguida dirigió a su vista a la cosa que le hizo aquello encontrándose con unos azules__

_a pasado un tiempo Ryouta_ _le menciono con una voz seductora__

_te puedes alejar Aomine__le dijo mientras con sus brazos ejercía presión para alejar al peli azul__

_no me llamaras Aominecchi o Daiki como lo solías hacer__ acercándose lentamente__

_porque debería_ _manteniendo su distancia__desde bastante tiempo ya no somos anda

_claro que somos algo y siempre lo seremos

_no lo somos Aomine, desde ese día en que vi con Kuroko dejamos de hacerlo_ _dándose media vuelta_ _lo siento tengo que irme felicidades por tu matrimonio Aomine aunque es algo pronto para decirlo__dio unos cuantos pasos pero nuevamente fue empujado hacia la pared_

_que es ese anillo…con quien mierda te vas a casar Ryouta__mirandolo con el ceño fruncido_

_es algo que no te importa Aomine_ _le dijo completamente serio__

_responde Kise que mi paciencia no es mucha, dime con quien mierda te vas a casar__apretando los hombros del rubio_

_suéltame de una vez Aomine

_no lo hare esta que me digas

_pues con alguien maravilloso, con un hombre que nunca encontraras en este mundo ya que solo existe uno como él, un hombre que tu ni le alcanzas los talones, con ese tipo de hombre me casare, así que ahora suéltame o si no tendré que recurrir a otras medidas

_ y que harás

_pues esto_ _menciono golpeándolo con su rodilla el estómago provocando que este cayera al suelo__ no creas que sigo siendo el mismo de antes Aomine, suerte en el partido ya que lo necesitaras_ _menciono mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando al moreno aun intentando recuperarse__ bueno no lo golpe tan fuerte como para que afecte el partido además debo de agradecerle a Carl que me enseñara defensa personal__pensaba mientras llegaba en donde se encontraba el equipo del tigre siendo recibidos por todos_

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar una voz anunciando el comienzo del partido nombrando a cada jugador. Kise observo como Aomine aparecía en el equipo contrario, a su parecer no se veía mal

_ bien chicos esta es la final y ustedes ya saben esta vez no se contengan destrúyanlo_ _menciono el entrenador mientras los chicos respondían__

_demos lo mejor de nosotros en esta final_ _menciono el capitán para luego entrar a la cancha escuchando los aplausos del publico__

_a que se refiere que no se contengan_ _pregunto Kise viendo como su tigre le daba un tierna sonrisa cosa que lleno de alegría__ le diré después que termine el partido__penso para luego observar al entrador__

_bueno tu sabes que esos idiotas aman el basket más que nada en el mundo por lo que siempre se contienen ya que quieren que sus enemigos disfruten del partido que están jugando y no muestren aquel rostro cuando se rinden en el partido, en aquellos partidos varios equipos que mis pequeños han ganado siempre los felicitan con bastante emoción en sus rostros a pesar de haber perdido, siempre diciendo que en la próxima ellos serán los ganadores, pero esta vez será diferente veras algo que nunca has visto

El partido dio comienzo, el equipo de Aomine estaban bloqueando a los chicos mientras que el mismo Aomine bloqueaba al tigre que en ese momento tenía el balón

_ríndete Kagami nunca me ganaras y la vez que ganaste fue con Tetsu_ _mencionaba con una sonrisa arrogante intentando quitarle el balón__

_uno nunca lo sabe Aomine

_tu sabes con que idiota se va a casar Ryouta, debe de ser un bastardo que no me llega a los talones pero aquello no importa lo tendré de vuelta

_ese idiota está muerto, hizo enojar a Red Tiger__pensaban los chicos al ver aquella sonrisa__

_si se de quien se trata y sabes aquella persona no dejara que Kise vuelva con un bastardo como tu ahh y también te dará la paliza de tu vida_ _para luego desaparecer del campo de visión del moreno, el cual solo pudo reaccionar girándose rápidamente pero ya era tarde ahí veía como aquel pelirrojo encestaba__

_eso es una broma cierto__dijo Takao ya en el tercer tiempo__

_no creo lo que veo_ _agrego Momoi__

_en serio que era todo lo que vimos antes esto no se compara para nada__dijo Kasamatsu__

_al parecer se estaban conteniendo_ _menciono el emperador con una sonrisa al ver el rostro del moreno pues no solo Kagami le hacía frente si no todos los demás__ este es tu castigo Daiki, por haber lastimado a Taiga y Ryouta, como se sentirás al ver que no puedes hacer nada, que cualquier cosa que intentes será en vano contra aquel equipo, no importa que tan rápido corras o tus tiros sin forma no hay modo que le ganes-

El público estaba completamente en silencio nadie quería decir nada ya que aquel espectáculo era de otro mundo, podían ver que el balón prácticamente desaparecía frente de sus ojos para luego aparecer por arte de magia, los movimientos eran de otro mundo algo que no habían visto en su vida pero lo que impresionaba era la forma de jugar de cierto pelirrojo aquellos grandes saltos que parecían a un ángel en el cielo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, un tigre cuando pasaba a los demás jugadores con maestría pero lo que sorprendía bastante es que cierto moreno no podía hacerle frente a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba.

El silbato sonó dando final al partido y siendo los ganadores el equipo del tigre, el lugar se llenó de aplausos y los gritos de la gente al poder haber presenciado aquel magnifico juego que sabían que no verían algo igual por mucho tiempo

Los chicos se abrazaban mientras gritaban de la emoción de haber ganado

_Taiga felicitaciones__menciono Kise una vez que había entrado a la cancha dejando a varios periodistas sorprendido al ver al modelo en aquel lugar__

_gracias__menciono abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa__

_K…Kagamicchi veras… sabes tengo algo que decirte_ _acercándose al oído del tigre para decirle algunas palabras que al instante que el tigre la escucho sus ojos se abrieron como plato__

_estás hablando enserio no es una broma cierto__menciono observando y viendo como este asentía__

_estas molesto

_claro que no, esta es la mejor noticia que me has dado Ryouta_ _decía bastante contento mientras alzaba al rubio y lo hacía girar provocando que este riera bastante dejando aún más confundidas a las personas__

_Hey chicos que pasa porque tanta alegría__preguntaron los chicos__

_seré padre escucharon SERE PADRE RYOUTA ESTA EMBARAZADO_ _gritaba de la emoción mientras besaba al rubio el cual feliz respondió provocando que los gritos aumentaran y que dos personas les cayera la noticia como un balde de agua helada, más a cierto moreno que aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado en aquel partido más a aquella noticia__

Desde aquel día se hizo noticia la relación que ambos tenían y sobre su matrimonio el cual todos los periodistas en este momento se encontraban trasmitiendo

_Taiga relájate y deja la corbata en paz_ _le retaba Himuro intentando que su hermano se calmara_

_no puedo Tatsuya me encuentro bastante nervioso_ _menciono pues los días después de aquel campeonato habían pasado volando llegando así el día de su matrimonio. Desde el altar podía ver a sus amigos sonriéndoles con ternura y más que otro riéndose por la cara de tenia en ese momento._

La música anunciando al novio había comenzado haciendo que de inmediato los ojos del tigre observara aquel hermoso ser que entraba al lugar. Un hermoso traje blanco a la medida adornaba aquel cuerpo que ya se notaba el pequeño ser que tenía en su interior

_Taiga en este día te entrego a uno de mis más grandes tesoros, te lo confía a ti ya que sé que a tu lado nada le faltara y será feliz por toda la eternidad__menciono el padre de Kise mientras el tigre tomaba la mano de su futuro esposo__

_no se preocupe Ryouta es mi ángel, sin él no podría vivir_ _provocando que los ojos del rubio se cristalizaran_

_hey Kise que no puedes llorar, ni siquiera a empezado la boda__dijo Kasamatsu el cual junto a Himuro eran los padrinos de la boda_

_pero…pero es que esto es como un cuentos de hadas__le menciono haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran y que los periodistas suspiraran con amor al ver a la parejita_

La ceremonia de su inicio, siendo todo el mundo testigo del profundo amor que ambos sentían al momento de decir su juramento, aquellas palabras hicieron que Kise comenzara a llorar provocando que el tigre mostrara una dulce mirada y que con sus pulgares sacara aquellas lagrimas del rostro del rubio

_los declaro marido y doncel puedo besar al novio

_I love you Ryouta_ _menciono mientras se iba acercando lentamente__

_yo también te Amo Taiga, gracias por estar a mi lado

_gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado y poder caminar a tu lado por siempre, nunca me alejare de ti ya que tu llegaste a mi vida y curaste mi corazón lastimado provocando que volviera amar y poder sentir esta dicha y felicidad al estar junto a ti, ya que a pesar de todo puede encontrar aquella alma gemela que estaba destinada a mi_ _cerrando la distancia para besarse cerrando así aquella unión que nadie podrá separar ni siquiera la muerte._

Ambos lentamente se separaron mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad escuchando las felicitaciones de todos las personas que habían en el lugar mientras en otros lugares ciertas personas al ver aquello sintieron por un momento ser ellos los que estuvieran en aquel lugar, que aquellas personas le mostraran aquella sonrisa que ahora veían pero aquello ya era tarde, como habían dicho el pasado es pasado y aquello no se puede arreglar, aunque en algún lugar de su interior lo desearan, lo único que se podían hacer era seguir el camino que sus decisiones habían tomado y dejar que aquellos corazones que una vez lastimaron fueran feliz en los brazos del otro


End file.
